Begegnungen der anderen Art
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Manche Begegnungen haben wahrlich ungeahnte Folgen! Dabei müssen es noch nicht einmal unsere eigenen sein, sie verändern ab und an, einfach so, auch unser Leben gleich mit! Eine Erkenntnis, die Hogwarts finsterer Tränkemeister und seine Frauenschar in dieser Geschichte mehr als einmal bestätig sehen. Mal ganz davon zu schweigen, welche unglaublichen Bekanntschaften man da so macht
1. Chapter 1

Liebe wohl gesonnene Leserin, lieber geneigter Leser,

es geht weiter! Aber bevor sich die verrückte Familie Granger-Snape in den finsteren Kerkern von Hogwarts erneut in 8 Kapiteln plus Epilog in eines ihrer hochseltsamen Abenteuer stürzt, wünsche ich an dieser Stelle allen ein gesegnetes und frohes neus Jahr!

Ich freue mich, wie immer, über Eure Rückmeldungen und hoffe, dass die kleine Geschichte vielleicht Eure Zustimmung findet. Ich mag sie jedenfalls sehr.

Viel Vergnügen!

Eure Efraimstochter

1. Eine folgenschwere Begegnung

Manche Tage zogen sich hin wie Muggelkaugummi und manche Jahre vergingen wie im Fluge. Ein verwunderliches Phänomen! In der Tat! Wo doch ein jeglicher Tag 24 Stunden und ein Jahr wie das andere exakt 365 oder maximal 366 Tage aufwies.

Aber es war nun mal definitiv so, dass die folgenden Jahre im Leben der Familie Granger-Snape nur so dahin flogen. Sie waren anstrengend, aufregend, nie vorhersehbar, aber im Grunde genommen herrlich unspektakulär, jedenfalls so gut wie…

Die Kinder wuchsen und gediehen, machten ihren Eltern deutlich mehr Freude als Sorgen und ihre Beziehung hatte eine wunderbare Tiefe erreicht, die sie beide über viele kleine oder größere Klippen trug und von Herzen froh und glücklich machte.

Hermine hatte sich in Edinburgh endgültig etabliert. Sie und Ambros Carter bildeten ein ausgezeichnetes Team und sie veröffentlichte seit ihrer Berufung drei Fachbücher, die National, wie International ein breites und anerkennendes Echo fanden, ihr zahlreiche Preise und viele lästige Anfragen für Vorträge und Symposien einbrachten.

Zusammen mit ihr erforschte er eine ganze Reihe sehr interessanter Tränke, was ihn mit großer innerer Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Er arbeitet eben so unglaublich gerne mit ihr zusammen.

Neben ihrem Job an der Uni hatte Kingsley Shacklebolt Hermine bereits vor Jahren in einen dreiköpfigen Beraterstab berufen, der ihm regelmäßig bei schwierigen Gesprächen und Problemen zur Seite stand. Der Zaubereiminister achtete ihre Meinung sehr und fällte nie eine wichtige Entscheidung, ohne vorher ihre Einschätzung dazu gehört zu haben.

Alles verlief also in nie erahnten ruhigen Bahnen und wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, dann hätte es ruhig bis zu ihrem Lebensende so bleiben können. Aber ihn fragte ja mal wieder keiner, Hermine nicht, die Mädchen nicht und schon gar nicht Minerva McGonagall.

Hogwarts Schulleiterin z.B. musste nämlich unbedingt zum großen Clantreffen der McGonagalls gehen, dass alle zehn Jahre statt fand und so nahm das unbarmherzige Schicksal des düsteren Tränkemeisters seinen unvermeidlichen Lauf.

Nun ja, wegen ihm konnte Minerva ja tun und lassen was sie wollte, aber es war schon eine faustdicke Überraschung, als Minerva an einem Sonntagabend im April 2016 gegen zehn Uhr plötzlich und unangemeldet vor ihrer Kerkertüre stand und mit seltsamem Unterton fragte, ob Hermine und er schon die Kinder im Bett hätten, sie müsste da etwas mit ihnen besprechen.

„Ja, alle friedlich in ihren Betten. Komm doch rein", rief Hermine froh, die Minervas Stimme vom Sofa aus erkannt hatte, dort hatte sie sich erst vor wenigen Minuten gemütlich in ihre Lieblingsdecke eingekuschelt und zu einem Buch gegriffen.

„Danke, Hermine", die Direktorin drückte sich an ihrem Tränkemeister vorbei, „Dein Ehemann hätte mich wahrscheinlich wieder einmal auf dem Flur stehen lassen!" Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Natürlich hätte er das nicht – jedenfalls nicht sehr lange. Immerhin war sie seine Chefin!

Mit gekonnt verkanntem Gesichtsausdruck folgte er ihr und nahm hoheitsvoll in seinem Sessel Platz, während Minerva sich neben Hermine auf die Couch setzte.

Er zog seine Augenbrauen erstaunt zusammen. Bei näherem Hinsehen sah die Direktorin nämlich etwas derangiert aus, wie ihm schien. Ungewöhnlich! Aus ihrem sonst so streng zu einem Knoten zusammenfassten Haar hatten sich einige freche Strähnen gelöst, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie hatte sogar einen Knopf an ihrer Robe offen. All das gab ihr einen fast verwegenen und kecken Anschein. Dass sie ihre Hände etwas verkrampft in ihrem Schoß knetete, allerdings eher nicht. Hm, was mochte sie wohl haben?

Hermine schien dies auch zu bemerken, denn sie musterte Minerva aufmerksam, klappte dann das Buch zu und fragte fürsorglich: „Und wie war Dein Wochenende?"

„Also, mein Wochenende war… nun ja…", sie starrte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ihre Hände an.

„Ja?", hakte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

„Äh, ganz gut", vollendete Minerva etwas unglaubwürdig.

„Aha!" machte Hermine und erkündigte sich dann, „Möchtest Du vielleicht einen Tee oder doch lieber Wein?"

„Wie? Nein, danke Dir!", Minervas Blick war starr auf ihre sich immer stärker verschränkenden Hände gerichtet und man sah ihr an, dass sie mit etwas kämpfte.

„Können wir sonst etwas für Dich tun?", half Severus eine Weile später ungewohnt freundlich weiter, nachdem er Hermines auffordernden Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Nein, vielen Dank!"

So! Also, wenn man ihn fragte, dann würde er meinen, dass hier doch eindeutig etwas nicht stimmte, aber ihn fragte ja wieder einmal keiner! Hoffentlich war es nichts ernstes, Minerva hatte sich am Freitag schon früher wegen eines wichtigen Termins entschuldigt. Seine Augenbrauen rückten noch etwas enger zusammen.

„Hattest Du einen schönen Tag?", nahm derweil Hermine einen neuen Anlauf mit der Schulleiterin ins Gespräch zu kommen.

„Hm…ja", murmelte Minerva abwesend, jetzt knetete sie ihre Hände zwar nicht mehr, dafür zerrte sie aber an ihrem Kragen, denn sie schien irgendwie nicht genug Luft zu bekommen, sie öffnete sogar noch einen weiteren Knopf. Skandalös!

Hermine zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Dann würden sie eben warten, bis Minerva selbst mit der Sprache heraus rückte.

„Wir sind eben erst zurückgekommen", begann sie, als die Stille langsam unangenehm wurde, „wir waren…" weiter kam sie aber nicht, denn Minerva schaute sie plötzlich etwas verwirrt an: „Ich muss Euch was sagen", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Severus wollte ihr gerade genervt „Dann tu es doch endlich!", entgegnen, als ihn Hermines warnender Blick im allerletzten Augenblick bremste.

„Es ist zwar albern, ich weiß, aber ich möchte Euch sagen, dass ich jemanden kennen gelernt habe!", sprudelte es aus der Direktorin heraus.

„Na und, das tue ich dauernd." Da war Hermine leider nicht schnell genug gewesen, um ihren Ehemann zurückzuhalten. Der verstand auch nicht, warum diese Äußerung aus Sicht seiner Frau unpassend gewesen sein sollte, bis er in das Gesicht seiner Chefin schaute. Minerva McGonagall saß mit hochrotem Kopf da und der beschämte Blick mit dem sie wieder ihre Hände anstarrte, hätte einer 15 Jährigen alle Ehre gemacht.

Ach, du großer Merlin! Das war doch jetzt nicht wahr!

„Wirklich?", Hermine hatte die Brisanz ihrer Aussage augenscheinlich deutlich schneller erkannt und fragte ganz aufgeregt, „Das ist doch klasse! Wer ist es, wo hast Du ihn getroffen, wie heißt er?"

Severus musste erschüttert mit den Augen rollen, seine Frau, sonst ohne Weiteres zu kühlem, wissenschaftlich-rationellem Denken und Handeln in der Lage, verwandelte sich gerade ebenfalls schlagartig in ein quiekendes Girlie. Unglaublich!

„Ach, es ist mir wirklich unangenehm. Aber er heißt Marcus", murmelte Minerva verlegen auf dem Sofa herumrutschend, dabei wurde sie doch tatsächlich noch etwas röter, „ihr müsst wissen, er ist ein verwitweter Cousin zweiten Grades meines verstorbenen Mannes und hat eine bedeutende Feuerwhiskeydestille hoch oben in den Highlands. Na ja, und er saß neben meinem Schwager Edmund, beim Familientreffen vor einem Monat und hat mich während des Essens die ganze Zeit ohne ein Wort zu sagen angestarrt."

„Daraufhin hast Du ihn erst höflich an seine fehlenden Manieren erinnert oder ihn effektiverweise sogleich einen fiesen Fluch zukommen lassen", freute sich Severus.

„Das mit den Manieren stimmt, aber das mit dem Verfluchen natürlich nicht, ich bin ja nicht Du!", schnaubte seine Chefin, dann glitt aber ein winziges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, „Ich habe ihn nach dem Dessert sehr energisch zur Rede gestellt!"

„Gut, und er hat sich daraufhin entschuldigt!", spekulierte Hermine gespannt, denn wenn Minerva McGonagall jemanden zusammenfaltete, war es klüger nachzugeben. Generationen von Schülerinnen und Schülern würden das sofort bestätigen.

„Nein, bei Merlin!", in Minervas Augen blitzte es gefährlich, „Dieser unverschämte Kerl hat schallend gelacht und mir frech erklärt, dass er gerne Dinge betrachtet die ihm gefallen und ihm hätte schon sehr lange niemand und nichts mehr so gut gefallen, wie ich es täte."

„Hmpf!", konnte Severus ein gequältes Würgen nur beinahe unterdrücken, „Spätestens jetzt wäre die Zeit reif für einen schmerzhaften Fluch!", befand er oder für einen Sehschärfungstrank, immerhin war Minerva schon länger nicht mehr die Jüngste!

„Ich hatte es wirklich fest vor!", Minervas Augen funkelten, allerdings weniger aus Ärger, wie ihm schien, „aber ich hatte keine Gelegenheit dazu, weil er mich einfach ohne zu fragen zur Tanzfläche gezerrt hat und da sind wir geblieben, bis sie uns die Musik abgedreht haben, das war so gegen fünf Uhr morgens."

„Grundgütiger, er kann wohl sehr gut tanzen!", Hermine war schwer beeindruckt und schenkte Severus einen vernichtenden Blick.

„Ausgesprochen gut!", bestätigte Minerva und wurde schon wieder rot.

„Ach, das war also Deine Unpässlichkeit, wegen der ich an dem Montag nach Eurem Clantreffen Deinen Unterricht übernehmen musste! Deine Füße brauchten wohl immer noch Erholung", erinnerte sich Severus und blickte seine Schulleiterin empört an.

„Das war sehr großzügig von Dir! Wirklich!", Minerva sah zerknirscht zu Boden, „aber es war nicht wegen meiner Füße – ich hatte bereits einen Abschwellzauber gesprochen und Poppy um eine kühlende Salbe gebeten." Jetzt zerrte sie nicht mehr an ihrem Kragen, sondern strich ihre Robe fahrig glatt. „Es war nur so, dass Marcus am Sonntagmorgen bereits um neun Uhr vor meiner Bürotüre stand und mir einen Antrag gemacht hat!", flüsterte sie.

„WAS?", Hermine fiel das Buch aus der Hand und auch ihm klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Der Kerl ließ aber wirklich nichts anbrennen!

„Na ja, er hat mich nicht direkt gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten möchte", murmelte Minerva und begann wieder auf dem Sofa hin und her zu rutschen, „es war eher so, dass er mir mitgeteilt hat, dass er beabsichtige mich so schnell wie möglich zu ehelichen, ich solle mir schon mal Gedanken über einen geeigneten Termin machen."

„Unglaublich!", stöhnte Severus, „Hat er Sorge, dass Du den Abend nicht mehr erlebst oder warum hat er es so eilig?"

„Severus!", schalt ihn seine Frau entsetzt.

„Was denn?", entgegnete er und wandte sich wieder seiner Chefin zu, „Hast Du ihn denn jetzt verflucht oder wenigsten hochkant die Treppe hinuntergestoßen?", die war immerhin ziemlich lang, das hätte unbedingt Wirkung gezeigt.

„Nun, ich war vielleicht etwas zu überrascht, immerhin bekomme ich nicht jeden Tag einen Heiratsantrag, und da ich ja auch schon älter bin, wie Du gerade richtig angemerkt hast, habe ich ihn nicht die Treppe hinuntergestoßen, sondern zum Frühstück eingeladen", antwortete Minerva und in ihrer Stimme war mehr als eine Spur Koketterie. Unglaublich und das in ihrem Alter!

„Und dann?", wollte Hermine allerdings wissen, denn Minervas weiteres Gezerre an ihrem Kragen ließ erahnen, dass das noch längst nicht alles war.

„Dann ist er… äh… geblieben", schloss die Schulleiterin und die Hitze die ihr Gesicht ausstrahlte, stellte das munter vor sich hin brennende Kaminfeuer glatt in den Schatten.

„Oh", entfuhr es Hermine und wurde ebenfalls eine Spur rot, als sie die ganze Dimension von Minervas Aussage erfasste.

Severus hingegen wollte diese Dimension ihrer Aussage lieber nicht verstehen, sonst würde ihm bestimmt übel werden. Allerdings lagen für ihn jetzt ganz andere Dinge klar auf dem Tisch. Er sprang auf „Bei Merlin! Das sind also Deine ganzen wichtigen Termine, die Du plötzlich dringend wahrnehmen musst. Ich befürchtete schon eine ernsthafte Krise in der Zaubererwelt und Du hast lediglich eine… Affäre!", polterte er. Unglaublich! In der Tat!

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Severus!", versicherte ihm Minerva zerknirscht, „ich hätte es Dir wahrscheinlich früher sagen sollen, aber es war mir so peinlich."

Als Severus schon tief Luft geholt hatte, um seiner Chefin klar zu machen, dass es auf alle Fälle überaus peinlich wäre, sich in ihrem Alter noch in solche Eskapaden zu stürzen und dass Ausflüchte und Lügen auch nicht gerade unpeinlich wären, unterbrach ihn Hermine und lächelte ihn warm an, „das können wir gut verstehen Minerva, Severus und ich haben Dir unsere Beziehung ja auch ziemlich lange verschwiegen."

Verdammt, das stimmte allerdings, fast ein halbes Jahr waren sie ein Paar gewesen, bevor sie es Minerva und den anderen erzählt hatten. Sein Mund klappte wieder zu.

„Und genau, wie Du Dich damals für uns gefreut hast, so freuen wir uns jetzt für Dich!" verkündete Hermine froh, lehnte sich zu Minerva hinüber und schloss sie fest in die Arme.

Severus allerdings streckte kämpferisch das Kinn heraus und ließ seine Frau und seine Chefin wissen: „Hier kann sich freuen wer will! Bevor ich mir diesen Kerl nicht sehr genau angesehen habe, seine Absichten und Hintergründe geprüft und alles sorgsam abgewogen habe, werde ich sicherlich nicht in albernes Liebesgesäusel einstimmen! Dass bei dieser Begutachtung auch Veritasserum oder Legelimentik eine Rolle spielen könnten, ist übrigens durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen!"

„Severus!" entrüstete sich Hermine und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was heißt denn hier ‚Severus!'?" rief nun ihr Ehemann ebenso erzürnt, „ich lasse es doch nicht einfach zu, dass irgendein aus dem Nichts erschienener Schotten-Pirat unsere Schulleiterin entert und wir nichts, aber auch gar nichts über ihn oder seine Gründe und Absichten wissen! Vielleicht ist er ein Verbrecher, ein Terrorist, ein Spion oder sonst ein Verrückter! Vielleicht will er Deine Galleonen, Dein Wissen oder Sonstiges!" Severus raufte sich angesichts solcher Möglichkeiten die Haare, „Was sagt eigentlich Albus dazu?"

„Der ist ganz begeistert und freut sich!", frohlockte Minerva glücklich.

„Ach, wie konnte ich nur fragen, der sieht doch in allem und jedem nur das Gute!" Severus war ehrlich böse.

„Macht er sich gerade Sorgen um mich", wollte Minerva angesichts des grollenden Tränkemeisters erstaunt von Hermine wissen.

„Unsinn", blaffte ihr Stellvertreter, „Du bist alt genug, um selbst auf Dich aufzupassen! Aber ich trage Verantwortung! Darum mache ich mir Sorgen um die Schule und Sorgen um den Orden und so weiter. Du bist doch nicht irgendwer, Du sitzt in den höchsten Ämtern und bist wichtig, verdammt!"

„Dann ist es ja gut", Minerva hatte sich anscheinend wieder gefangen, denn sie stand auf und rückte ihre Brille gerade, „ich hatte schon Befürchtungen, dass Du eifersüchtig wärst", dabei zwinkerte sie Hermine zu. „Aber es ist gut, dass Du ihn treffen willst, er möchte Euch auch kennenlernen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr morgen Abend unsere Gäste seid. So gegen Sieben in der großen Halle?"

„Oh, wir kommen gerne", auch Hermine hatte sich lächelnd erhoben und brachte ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin zur Tür, „es ist ihm also immer noch ernst damit, Dich zu heiraten?"

„Verdammt ernst!" bestätigte Minerva nickend.

„Und Dir?", wollte Hermine leise wissen.

„Ich bin ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt!", seufzte die Direktorin ebenso leise, „er kann nicht nur verflixt gut tanzen, musst Du wissen!" Mit einem mehr als albernen Kichern verabschiedeten sich die beiden Frauen voneinander.

Zurück blieben eine unerträglich entzückte Hermine und ein unglaublich missgelaunter und aufgebrachter Tränkemeister.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Grantshome

Das Treffen am nächsten Abend war wahrlich sehr aufschlussreich gewesen.

Punkt sieben Uhr kamen sie in der großen Halle an, wo Minerva sie schon ungeduldig auf und abschreitend erwartete und hektisch zum Apparierpunkt zerrte.

Sie war sichtlich nervös, presste verkniffen die dünnen Lippen zusammen, zupfte schon wieder unnötigerweise hier und da an ihrer Robe herum und Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen, als sie sich mehrmals bei Hermine erkundigte, wie sie aussähe.

Sie hatte sich wieder in ihre karierte Festtagsrobe geworfen und als sie die Frage zum dritten Mal stellte, platzte ihm der Kragen, „Verdammt! Wie immer!", fauchte er ungehalten, schließlich hatte sie diesen Umhang schon auf unzähligen Festen getragen und er wegen ihr eine schlaflose Nacht und einen mehr als unerfreulichen Tag hinter sich gebracht.

Hermine jedoch schlug ihrem gereizten Ehemann vorwurfsvoll auf den Oberarm und bestätigte Minerva auch ein weiteres Mal, dass sie ihrer Meinung nach noch nie besser ausgesehen hatte.

Severus schnaubte ungläubig. Wenn er hier schon irgendjemanden gutaussehend finden musste, dann war es wohl Hermine. Sein Blick glitt wohlwollend über ihre vor ihm gehende Gestalt. Ihr Haar war nicht nur gebändigt, sondern zu einer sehr kunstvollen Knotenfrisur zusammengefasst und sie trug ein lindgrünes Kleid mit passendem Umhang, das ihr wunderbar stand und ihre schlanke Figur und ihre wohlgeformten weiblichen Rundungen sehr gut zur Geltung brachte. Er selbst hatte es im letzten Jahr mit ihr zusammen bei Madam Malkin ausgesucht und die Elfenquarzkette, die er ihr zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte, erstrahlte heute im dunklen Rot kostbarer Rubine.

Als sie auf dem Apparierpunkt ankamen, fasste Minerva ihn am Arm und schaute ihn flehend an, „Bitte Severus, gib ihm eine Chance."

Der Tränkemeister hob arrogant die Augenbrauen „So? Braucht er die denn?"

Minerva atmete tief ein und bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, „Menschen, die auf den ersten Blick anders erscheinen, als sie in Wirklichkeit sind, brauchen oft etwas Zeit und einen zweiten, geduldigen Blick, damit man hinter ihre Fassaden schauen kann."

„Meinst Du Betrüger, Diebe, Heuchler oder an welche speziellen Menschen denkst Du da?" fragte er boshaft, obwohl ihm durchaus klar war, an wen Minerva hier erinnern wollte.

Minerva öffnete bereits zu einer entsprechenden Antwort den Mund, als sich Hermine mit fester Stimme einmischte, „Jeder Mensch hat eine Chance verdient. Und von mir wird er sie auch bekommen, so wie viele andere interessante Leute sie auch schon bekommen haben." Sie lächelte ihren Ehemann vielsagend an, „Manche, besonders schwierige Personen, bekamen außerdem eine zweite und in einem fast hoffnungslosen Fall, wie ich mich zu erinnern meine, bekam jemand sogar eine dritte Chance. Allerdings hatte der auch einiges zu bieten!"

„So, so, hatte er das?", fragte Severus betont gelangweilt, allerdings verschränkte er seine Hand mit ihrer, als sie ihm diese nickend reichte.

„Ich verspreche Euch beiden edlen Damen gerne, mir diesen Wunderknaben sehr genau anzusehen", gab er großzügig zu, „Eine Chance bekommt er allerdings nur, wenn er sie auch verdient! Können wir jetzt endlich los, ich dachte Du hast es eilig!"

Mit einem ergebenen Stöhnen fasste Minerva seine Hand, murmelte einen kurzen Spruch und kurz darauf spürte er den bekannten Sog des Apparierens.

Sie materialisierten sich kaum einen Wimpernschlag später im Innenhof eines großen und anscheinend sehr luxuriösen Anwesens.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte er sich um und murmelte: „Na, auf Deine Galleonen hat er es schon mal nicht abgesehen!"

„Nein, mein Guter!", dröhnte eine laute Bassstimme hinter ihm, was ihn tatsächlich einen kleinen unsnapschen Hüpfer machen ließ, „auf ihre Galleonen nicht, aber auf ihren wachen Verstand, ihren wunderbaren Humor und auf ihren begehrenswerten Körper, bei Merlin!"

Severus wirbelte herum und bemerkte dabei am Rande Minervas seligen Gesichtsausdruck, der auch noch von einem mädchenhaft verschämten „Oh, Marcus!" begleitet wurde.

Direkt vor ihm ragte ein breit grinsender Hüne auf, er musste sogar etwas zu ihm hinauf schauen, denn er überragte den langen Herrn der Kerker mit gut einem halben Kopf, brachte im Gegenzug aber mindestens das Doppelte oder mehr an Gewicht auf die Waage. Kurz geschnittene weiße Stoppelhaare und ein riesiger Schnurrbart, an den Enden gezwirbelt, gaben ihm etwas Militärisches. Die vielen Lachfältchen rund um die verschmitzten, leuchtend grün-blauen Augen, das nur mit zwei Knöpfen mehr als nachlässig geschlossene weiße Leinenhemd über dem unvermeidlichen Kilt und allem voran der blitzende goldene Ring in seinem linken Ohr, ließen wohl eher auf einen Piraten schließen. Hatte er es doch gewusst, ein Schottenpirat!

„Entschuldigt, meine Lieben, aber ich bin noch nicht umgezogen, dafür ist das Essen aber so gut wie fertig", verkündete er froh und griff sich seinen ersten Gast, „Severus Snape, schön Dich endlich kennen zu lernen!", er schüttelte so heftig die Hand des Tränkemeisters, dass man Sorge haben konnte, sie könne abfallen. Severus Gesichtsausdruck wechselte bei dieser Begrüßung von verstört zu mörderisch, was Mister Grant aber völlig egal zu sein schien.

Er drehte sich nämlich schon zu Hermine um, und als er sie sah, zwirbelte er mit einem Schnalzen seinen Bart und breitete lachend seine riesigen Arme aus, „Und hier haben wir unübersehbar die schönste und schlaueste Hexe unserer Tage, Hermine Granger, herzlich willkommen!", er küsste die völlig perplexe Hermine herzhaft auf beide Wangen, bevor er sie in eine kurze, knochenbrecherische Umarmung zog. Severus Hand zuckte bereits zu seinem Zauberstab, da ließ er endlich von ihr ab und wendete sich seinem letzten Gast zu.

Sein Blick wurde wohlmöglich noch strahlender und bekam eine solche Intensität, dass Minerva nicht die Augen abzuwenden vermochte, obwohl sie rot anlief. Ein leichtes Schnippen mit den Fingern und er hielt eine einzelne rote Rose in den Händen, die er ihr galant reichte, dabei flüsterte er betörend tief, „Wundervollste aller Frauen!"

Severus wurde übel.

Minerva offensichtlich nicht, sie wurde noch etwas röter und lächelte ihn verklärt an, „O Marcus!" hauchte sie erneut, bevor er wild aufstöhnte und Hogwarts Schulleiterin ungestüm und leidenschaftlich in seine starken Arme riss, um sie mehr als heißblütig zu küssen.

Das war ja wohl alles mehr als unglaublich!

Das Ehepaar Granger-Snape stand daneben und starrte erst etwas verwirrt das seltsame Paar an, und dann sich. Fassungslos schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Hermine aber zuckte frech mit den Schultern und langsam schlich sich ein immer breiter werdendes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Grinsend hob sie eine Augenbraue und flüsterte ihrem Mann leise zu: „Nicht schlecht, oder?"

Großer Merlin! Seine Frau schien auch noch Gefallen an diesem Schottencasanova zu haben, das konnte ja heiter werden.

Der hatte anscheinend fürs Erste genug geküsst, denn er stellte Minerva wieder auf ihre Füße und rief begeistert:

„Ach, ich freue mich schon den ganzen Tag auf Euch! Ich will Euch schon ewig kennenlernen, aber Minni hielt das für keine so gute Idee."

Minni? – Severus glaubte sich verhört zu haben - musste sich anscheinend erst wieder fangen, glättete ihre Frisur und rückte versonnen lächelnd ihren Hut gerade.

„Ich bin Marcus Grant, wie Ihr Euch sicher denken könnt; und jetzt steht hier nicht so rum, sondern kommt ins Wohnzimmer!", er führte sie mit langen Schritten durch eine imposante Eingangshalle und deutete auf eine der zahlreichen massiven Eichentüren, die denen in Hogwarts ziemlich ähnelten. Er stieß sie krachend auf und sie betraten einen großen Raum, der nach teurem Pfeifentabak, edlen Zigarren, bestem schottischem Whiskey und altem Holz roch, ohne dabei auch nur eine Spur an einen Pub zu erinnern, sondern die tiefe, herbe Gemütlichkeit exklusiver Männerclubs ausstrahlte, in der man sich einfach wohlfühlen musste, ob man nun wollte oder nicht!

„Was kann ich Euch anbieten, Severus, Hermine? Einen Wein oder lieber einen Whiskey? Ich habe da die besten Beziehungen!" Er lachte dröhnend über seinen eigenen Scherz. Wenn der so weiter machte, ging es dem Tränkemeister durch den Kopf, würde er schneller in den Genuss eines wohl gezielten Fluches kommen, als er noch einmal ‚Minni' sagen konnte.

Marcus wartete auf keine Antwort, taxierte die beiden nur kurz, klatschte dann in die Hände und rief froh: „McKinnley", mit einem lauten Plopp erschien ein sehr alter Elf, der ebenfalls einen rot, blau und grün karierten Kilt und ein blütenweißes Hemd trug, „Ja", brummte er und blitzte die Gäste an. Sein Blick blieb dabei für einen winzigen Augenblick an Hermine hängen, „McKinnley, mein Bester, bitte bring Professor Snape und mir ein Glas von unserem besten Tropfen und für Professor Granger öffne eine Flasche des köstlichen französischen Spätburgunders von 1987 den ich für besondere Anlässe aufgehoben habe. Was Professor McGonagall trinkt, weißt Du ja!"

„Sehr wohl!", der Elf nickte leicht und verschwand sofort, um den Auftrag zu erfüllen. Marcus klatschte wieder in die Hände.

„Los, setzt Euch, setzt Euch! Fühlt Euch wie daheim, Severus, Hermine, legt endlich ab, es ist warm genug hier."

Nur widerwillig, und nur mit einigen unauffälligen Aufmunterungen von Hermines Seite, kam Severus dieser Aufforderung nach. Als Hermine ihre Robe ablegte, pfiff Marcus anerkennend durch die Zähne und zwinkerte Severus verschwörerisch zu, „Außerordentlich bezaubernd, bei Merlin!"

Severus Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und ein dunkles Grollen entwich seiner Brust. Etwas, dass Mister Grant nicht zu stören schien.

Bei Minervas Umhang stahl er sich dann einen weiteren Kuss von ihr und raunte anschließend unüberhörbar in ihr Ohr: „Ich liebe diese prächtige Robe an Dir, mein Schatz!" Severus konnte sich nicht verkneifen schon wieder ein Grollen auszustoßen.

McKinnley erschien mit einem Tablett und reichte jedem sein Getränk, als er Marcus als Letztem sein Glas entgegenhielt, brummte er bedächtig: „Der Tisch ist gedeckt, das Lamm in 5 Minuten fertig, Du musst Dich umziehen gehen, Grant!"

„Oh, Du hast recht, mein Alter, wie die Zeit vergeht, wenn man mit lieben Menschen zusammen ist!", er zwinkerte Minerva kurz schelmisch zu, „bitte achte auf unsere Gäste, damit es Ihnen an nichts fehlt, McKinnley, Du weißt, ich verlass mich auf Dich!"

Dieser nickte nur kurz und war schon mit den Mänteln der Besucher verschwunden.

Auch Marcus Grant war mit wenigen Schritten schon fast aus der Tür heraus, dabei öffnete er tatsächlich bereits die wenigen geschlossenen Knöpfe seines Hemdes, zog es mit einem Ruck aus dem Kilt und entblößte eine braune, dicht behaarte und sehr muskulöse Brust, (Severus hörte Hermine neben sich vernehmlich schlucken!) als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Sich umdrehend eilte er zu Minerva zurück, die immer noch etwas verträumt lächelnd neben der Anrichte stand und griff sie sich kurzerhand wieder, um ihr noch einen schnellen, verlangenden Kuss zu rauben. Dabei murmelte er was von „Wegzehrung".

Dann war er auch schon pfeifend auf dem Weg nach oben und Minerva ließ sich ziemlich atemlos auf den nächstbesten Sessel fallen.

„Grundgütiger!", keuchte Hermine sichtlich beeindruckt, während Minerva sich Luft zufächelte, ihr war anscheinend heiß geworden, „Dieser Mann ist ja eine Naturgewalt!"

„Naturkatastrophe trifft es ja wohl eher!", zürnte Severus und nahm neben Hermine auf dem bequemen, braunen Ledersofa Platz.

„Also ich glaube, mir gefällt er!", befand Hermine grinsend und nippte an ihrem Glas, „Hmm, der Wein ist ebenfalls sagenhaft!"

„Ja, er ist ein Genießer!", stimmte ihr Minerva zu und öffnete den ersten Knopf ihrer Robe, „Wartet mal das Essen ab."

McKinnley erschien wieder und fragte, ob die drei noch Wünsche hätten, als diese verneinten, schnippte er noch mit den Fingern und leise Harfenmusik erklang, bevor er mit einem schnellen Blick auf Hermine wieder verschwand. Diese schaute ihm mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nach:

„Der Elf hat Kleider an, ist das seine Uniform?"

„McKinnley?" fragte Minerva amüsiert, „Nein. Er und sein Clan sind zwar sehr eng mit dem Clan der Grants verbunden, aber sie waren immer schon frei. Marcus und er kennen sich seit seiner Geburt und er bezeichnet ihn als seinen besten Freund und wichtigsten Ratgeber", sie beugte sich leicht vor und raunte verschwörerisch, „Er bewundert Dich Hermine! Marcus hat mir erzählt, dass er eine ganze Kiste mit Zeitungsausschnitten von Dir gesammelt hat und sogar irgendwo eine dieser Anstecknadeln der .R. aufgetrieben hat. Er hütet sie wie einen Schatz."

„Oh, wirklich!", Hermine war begeistert und Severus würde sich garantiert gleich übergeben, wenn das so weiter ging!

„Du passt besser auf Dein Glas auf, meine Liebe", ätzte er, „sonst hat dieser Elf es zu einer weiteren Devotionalie gemacht." Aus lauter Ärger nippte er abwesend an seinem Whiskey. Als sich die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit ihren Weg durch seine Kehle suchte, schraubten sich seine Augenbrauen überrascht in die Höhe, der Feuerwhiskey war phantastisch!

Schon hörte man ein lautes Poltern auf der Treppe und wenig später wurde bereits die Türe aufgerissen und der Hausherr stand in vollständigem schottischem Festornat in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er sah einfach prachtvoll aus, das sagten jedenfalls übereinstimmend die Blicke der Damen. Verflucht!

„Kinder, jetzt wird gegessen!", verkündete Marcus enthusiastisch und zog Minerva aus ihrem Sessel, „Ich habe einen Mordshunger!"

Er führte sie in einen angrenzenden Saal, der von einem riesigen Tisch beherrscht wurde, an dem locker 20 Personen Platz finden konnten, jetzt aber nur für vier festlich eingedeckt war.

Severus hatte sich eigentlich fest vorgenommen das entscheidende Haar in der Suppe dieses Grants zu finden. Aber im Essen war es jedenfalls nicht, soviel war ihm schnell klar. Die aufgetragenen Speisen waren mehr als köstlich, von der Suppe bis zum Dessert fein aufeinander abgestimmt und kunstvoll angerichtet obendrein. Es schmeckte ihm hervorragend und er aß wesentlich mehr, als er das für gewöhnlich tat. Marcus freute sich ungemein, als er sah, dass es seinen Gästen so mundete. „Ist mir nicht schlecht gelungen, heute!"

„Haben Sie selbst gekocht, Marcus?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Aber selbstverständlich, meine Liebe, ich koche für mein Leben gern – und essen natürlich auch, wie man sieht!", er bekam einen Lachanfall und musste sich mit der Serviette eine Träne aus den Augen wischen. „Kochst Du auch oder lässt Dir Deine Arbeit dazu keine Zeit?"

„Nein, Kochen ist nicht gerade meine Stärke", Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „wenn wir kochen müssen, dann ist das Severus Ressort." Das stimmte, ihre Kochkünste beschränkten sich auf Nudeln und Rühreier. Sehr bescheidene Nudeln und Rühreier.

„Meine Frau konnte auch nicht besonders kochen", sein bisher so strahlender Blick wurde plötzlich bekümmert, „was sie aber nie davon abgehalten hat, es ständig zu probieren." Er lächelte traurig.

„Wann haben Sie Ihre Frau verloren, Marcus?", fragte Hermine mitfühlend.

„Vor fünfzehn Jahren war das, in dem Jahr als Voldemort besiegt wurde", er legte Messer und Gabel beiseite, „sie war sehr lange schwer krank, daher konnte ich auch nicht im Orden mitarbeiten, ich hätte gern mehr getan."

Severus betrachtete eingehend sein Gemüse. Soviel er wusste, gab es keinen Grant im Orden, aber Albus hatte immer mal wieder einen sehr einflussreichen und wichtigen Financier erwähnt. Einen Geschäftmann, den er persönlich sehr schätzte, der sich aber wegen eines Schicksalsschlags nicht aktiv einbringen könne. Dann war das wohl dieser Hüne hier gewesen.

Eine bedrückende Stille hatte sich seit der Erwähnung seiner verstorbenen Frau im Raum breit gemacht, bis Minerva ihre Hand sachte auf Marcus Grants riesige Pranke legte. Dies ließ ihn zwar erst leicht zusammen zucken, doch als seine Augen ihre trafen, lächelte er wieder und führte ihre Hand zärtlich an seine Lippen. 

„Nun, wie schmeckt es Euch?", wechselte er abrupt das Thema und funkelte seine Gäste an, „Hermine, Dein Glas ist leer, darf ich Dir noch nachschenken?"

„Nein, danke, Marcus", schüttelte Hermine entschieden den Kopf, „er ist hervorragend, aber ich spüre schon seine Wirkung!"

„Das solltest Du auch, denn sonst taugt er ja nichts!", lachte der Hausherr schallend und prostete der jungen Professorin zu.

„Ich höre übrigens immer wieder, dass Du einen exzellenten Job in Edinburgh machst und in London auch!"

„So?", Hermine zog etwas geschmeichelt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „meine Arbeit macht mir sehr viel Freude, müssen Sie wissen, die Uni bietet die besten Vorraussetzungen für eine erfolgreiche Forschung und von Ambros Carter kann man nie genug lernen", sie drehte ihr Glas langsam in ihrer Hand, „Und was mein Engagement im Zaubereiministerium betrifft, es würde mich freuen, wenn ich mit der ein oder anderen Einschätzung der magischen Gemeinschaft einen kleinen Dienst erwiesen hätte."

„Na, na, stell Dein Licht mal nicht unter den Scheffel!", widersprach Marcus Grant gutmütig, „Man spricht öffentlich davon, dass diese junge, kluge und bezaubernde Kriegsheldin für bedeutend wichtigere Posten geeignet wäre und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bevor sie nicht mindestens Zaubereiministerin ist."

Hermine musste lachen, „Ach Marcus, wir haben schon einen sehr guten Zaubereiminister."

„Ja, das haben wir!", stimmte Grant zu, „er ist aber vor allem deshalb so gut, weil er so gute Berater hat!"

„Jeder Mensch braucht gute Berater!", erwiderte Hermine.

„Wohl gesprochen, Professor Granger!", rief Marcus und ließ den Nachtisch auftragen.

Nach einem wirklich bis zum letzten Bissen herausragenden Abendessen – selbstverständlich begleitet durch entsprechende Weine, die er trotz der Proteste von Hermine und Severus reichlich kredenzte – führte Marcus seine Gäste über einen Teil seines sehr weitläufigen Parks, der sich an das Herrenhaus anschloss und anschließend durch die anderen Räume des Hauses. Hermine bekamen sie fast nicht mehr aus der wohl sortierten Bibliothek heraus und selbst Severus hätte gern mehr als einen Blick auf einige dieser Bücher geworfen. Marcus lachender Kommentar dazu „Kommt einfach wieder her, Ihr seid immer willkommen!"

Der mehr als misstrauische Tränkemeister hatte seinen Argwohn zwar noch lange nicht abgelegt, daran würde ein trauernder Witwer, ein verdammt gutes Essen und hervorragende Getränke auch so schnell nichts ändern, trotzdem schien ihn all das in einen etwas gnädigeren Zustand versetzt zu haben, denn immerhin hatte er schon seit dem Abendessen nicht mehr daran gedacht, den Hausherrn mit einem schmerzhaften Fluch zu belegen.

Dieser beschauliche Zustand sollte allerdings jäh sein Ende finden, denn als sie an der langen Ahnengalerie der Grants vorbeiflanierten, die anscheinend alle aus riesigen und breit grinsenden Kerlen in immer den gleichen Röcken bestand, blieb Severus wie angewurzelt stehen. Ganz am äußersten Rand fand sich das Portrait eines mehr als finster drein schauenden älteren Mannes, dessen Silhouette fast gänzlich im düsteren Hintergrund des Bildes verschwamm, dessen schwarze Augen aber dennoch deutlich ungnädig die Welt betrachteten. Severus musste schlucken und starrte das Bild wohl etwas zu auffällig an, denn der Herr dort beugte sich nach einigen Augenblicken des angestarrt werden, leicht nach vorne und wies den Betrachter tadelnd zurecht, „Junger Mann, wissen Sie nicht, dass es mehr als unhöflich ist, andere Leute dermaßen anzuglotzen!", seine Stimme war sehr leise, aber gleichwohl glasklar zu verstehen.

„Severus?", fragte Hermine besorgt, denn ihr Mann war leichenblass geworden und sie trat ebenfalls näher. Als ihr Blick das Bildnis traf, konnte sie einen erstaunten Laut nicht unterdrücken.

„Was ist das heute, Grant, eine Zusammenkunft von Debilen?", der Mann rümpfte angewidert seine beachtliche Nase.

„Nein, Sepholius", Marcus war mit sichtlichem Unwohlsein an das Bildnis herangetreten und meinte bestimmt, „das sind Freunde von mir, Professor Severus Snape und seine Gattin Professor Hermine Granger, darum sei zur Abwechslung mal höflich." Er wies auf das Portrait und meinte mit einem bedauernden Blick an seine Gäste, „darf ich vorstellen Severus, Sepholius Prince, Dein Ururgroßvater."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Mister Sepholius Prince

Auch ohne den Namen des Mannes im Bild zu kennen, hätte Severus genau gewusst, dass dieser Mensch dort einer seiner Vorfahren gewesen sein musste. Trotzdem traf ihn diese bestätigende Information wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Ahnen und Wissen waren ganz offensichtlich zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge.

„So, Du bist also mein Ururenkel?", ließ sich Sepholius völlig unbeeindruckt und mehr als spöttisch vernehmen, „na, die Nase hat sich ja leider immer noch nicht verloren!"

Severus konnte nichts entgegnen, er war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sein Vorfahre trat gänzlich aus dem Schatten des düsteren Hintergrundes heraus und betrachtete sowohl ihn, als auch Hermine mit kaltem, stechendem Blick, „Anscheinend bist Du des Sprechens nicht mächtig! Schade, wo Du es doch wenigstens geschafft hast, Dir ein ansehnliches Weib zu suchen."

„Entschuldige Severus, ich hätte Dich vorwarnen sollen!", murmelte Grant, „Sepholius Prince hat zusammen mit meinem Ururgroßvater Spencer die Firma gegründet."

„Sehr richtig, ohne mich wäre aus dieser vor sich herdümpelnden Destille nie etwas geworden. Erst meine Rezeptur hat den unglaublichen Erfolg ausgemacht, der sich nun schon über viele Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte hinweg in barer Münze bezahlt macht!", Sepholius langer, hagerer Körper streckte sich stolz, dann beäugte er seinen Nachfahren wieder kritisch, „Snape? Snape? Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich den Namen jemals zuvor gehört hätte!"

„Das können Sie auch nicht, Mister Prince", antwortete Severus leise und mit ähnlicher Kälte in der Stimme, wie sein Verwandter zuvor, „Mein Vater war kein Zauberer."

„Was?", Sepholius wich angeekelt zurück, „einer meiner Nachkommen lässt sich mit dahergelaufenen Muggeln ein?! Wie konntet ihr es wagen eine unverfälschte, reine Blutlinie, die man fast ein Jahrtausend zurückverfolgen kann, zu verwässern, zu verunreinigen!", dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermine und er nickte verstehend, „Darum hat Dein Weib nicht Deinen Namen angenommen, mehr als verständlich. Obwohl eine wirklich anständige Hexe Dich erst gar nicht gewollt hätte!"

Hermines Miene verdüsterte sich gefährlich, trotzdem riet sie leise „Lass uns gehen, Severus."

„Sepholius!", donnerte aber Marcus Grant entsetzt, „Ich dulde es nicht, dass Du meine Gäste mit Deiner hirnrissigen Reinblüteranschauung beleidigst!"

Doch Mister Prince kümmerte sich kein bisschen um diese Rüge, er trat sogar noch einen Schritt näher an den Bildrand und schaute hämisch auf Severus herab.

„Ja, folge Deinem Weib und geh mir aus den Augen, wer will schon sehen, wie seine eigene Sippe im Laufe der Jahrhunderte langsam aber sicher verkommt!", höhnte er verächtlich und machte eine Handbewegung, als wenn er lästige Fliegen verjagen wollte.

Hermine zog weiterhin auffordernd an Severus Ärmel, doch der bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Vielmehr ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und funkelte das Bild wenn möglich noch etwas hasserfüllter an.

Jetzt mischte sich auch Minerva ein „Mein Herr, Professor Severus Snape ist einer meiner besten Lehrkräfte, ein mit vielen Preisen und Auszeichnungen versehener Tränkemeister ersten Ranges und ein hoch dekorierter Kriegsheld dazu und vor allem ist er mein Freund und auch ich dulde es nicht, dass Sie sich abfällig über ihn äußern!"

„So, er unterrichtet also Dummköpfe an einer Schule, die jeden Dahergelaufenen aufnimmt! Na, da hat er es ja ungemein weit gebracht!", lästerte Mister Prince ungerührt weiter und zog seine teuer aussehende schwarze Robe glatt, „Wie alt bist Du, vierzig, fünfzig? Ich in Deinem Alter war bereits der reichste Mann Englands und mein Verlies in Gringotts war zum Bersten voller Galleonen und was bist Du? Ein armseliger Schullehrer!"

„Was gibt es denn gegen Lehrer einzuwenden?", fragte Minerva empört.

„Nichts, gar nichts", winkte Sepholius überheblich ab, „für gewöhnliche Zauberer und Hexen ein netter Zeitvertreib, aber nicht für einen Prince! Wir wissen, wie wir Macht mit Reichtum paaren, wie wir Wissen und Einfluss vermengen, wie wir alle die hinter uns lassen, die schwächer und dümmer sind als wir. Vor allem aber, wir vermischen unser Blut nicht mit Abschaum!"

Das war zuviel für Hermine, „Das reicht, Mister Prince!", mischte sie sich mit zitternder Stimme ein, „Sie wissen ganz bestimmt eine Menge und Sie haben sicherlich einiges erreicht in Ihrem Leben. Aber seien Sie ehrlich, dass was Sie immer wollten bekamen Sie nicht. Zum wahren Glück, zur wirklichen Erfüllung hat es nie gereicht, nicht wahr, Sir?"

„Ach, was weißt Du schon Mädchen?!", schnaubte Sepholius, obwohl aus seinem eh schon blassen Gesicht jeglicher Rest Farbe gewichen war.

„Ich weiß, was alle wissen, man kann es nämlich überall nachlesen!", lächelte Hermine kühl, „und was Sie, Mister Prince, ebenfalls nur zu gut wissen. Ihre Frau ist aus Verzweiflung über ihre unglückliche Ehe ins Wasser gegangen und ihr einziges Kind hat Sie, Mister Prince, nach Ihrem Tod unbeweint und unbesungen so schnell es irgend ging verscharrt. Keine Trauer, kein Bedauern. Absolut nichts! Nur pure Erleichterung! Wie sie übrigens jeder fühlt, wenn er von Ihnen fort kann. Wahrlich, Sie haben es weit gebracht Mister Prince!"

„Natürlich habe ich es weit gebracht!", zischte Sepholius mit unverhohlener Wut, „Ich bin berühmt, ich bin einflussreich, wohlhabend und klug, die Leute tanzen nach meiner Pfeife! Ich bin wer und ihr seid nichts, wie gesagt, Abschaum! Nichts als Abschaum! Daher tut mir einen Gefallen und geht mir aus den Augen."

Doch Hermine war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihm, sie ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern ergänzte ungerührt: „Sie mögen meinet halben auf meinen Mann und mich herabschauen, aber etwas, was all ihre zweifelhaften Leistungen um Längen schlägt, Sir, und was Sie nie geschafft haben, ist, dass mein Mann ein liebevoller Ehemann und großartiger Vater ist. Einer, auf den sich seine Familie freut, wenn er heim kommt, der schmerzlich vermisst wird, wenn er nicht da ist und um den sich seine Freunde sorgen. Einer der sich die Achtung der anderen nicht durch Gold erkaufen musste, wie Sie, sondern durch Leistung, Treue und Aufopferungsbereitschaft erwirkte. Aber was wissen Sie schon von Liebe und Freundschaft? Sie armer Tropf! Gar nichts, absolut gar nichts! Einen schönen Abend noch!"

Sie drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihrem Mann um und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen, „Severus, möchtest Du Deinem Ururgroßvater sagen, dass ich eine vollkommen unbedeutende muggelstämmige Gryffindor bin, die aber um einen netten, kleinen Feuerzauber weiß, der auch gemalten Abschaum in kleine Aschehäufchen verwandelt?"

„Nein", grollte ihr Mann, „lass es eine Überraschung für ihn werden!", und mit einem letzten angewiderten Blick auf das Bild ergriff er ihre Hand und unter dem stetig leiser werdenden Gekeife seines Ahnen, der sich anscheinend wieder gefangen hatte, folgte er dann seiner Frau und den beiden anderen zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Bei Merlin!

Da war durch eine kurze Begegnung in den bis dahin unverhofft akzeptablen Abend eine sehr bedrückte und bestürzte Stimmung eingekehrt.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid!", bekundete der bekümmerte Gastgeber ein ums andere Mal. Er hatte sich eine Pfeife angezündet und durchmaß in aromatische Rauchwolken gehüllt schon seit fast einer viertel Stunde den Raum mit langen Schritten, „ich hätte es wissen müssen, aber ich hatte ihn einfach vergessen!"

Severus stand weiß wie die Wand neben dem Fenster und blickte hinaus auf die dunkle schottische Hochebene, „Hätten Sie unter Umständen noch einen Schluck Whiskey, Mister Grant?", fragte er irgendwann abwesend.

„Aber sicher, entschuldige, ich bin ein schlechter Gastgeber! Natürlich bekommst Du einen Whiskey und auch alles andere was Du willst, Severus!", freute sich Marcus etwas tun zu können und eilte zur Anrichte, um ihm einen Doppelten einzuschenken.

„Nein, nur einen kleinen Schluck, bitte!", winkte Severus ab, als Grant aus dem Doppelten einen Dreifachen machen wollte.

„Als Kinder hatten wir immer Angst vor ihm", erinnerte sich Grant, als er Severus das schwere Glas in die Hand drückte, „wir haben ihn immer „den Schatten" genannt und einen weiten Bogen um sein Bildnis gemacht."

„Warum hängt er denn dann immer noch da?", konnte Minerva nicht verstehen.

„Weil es so in der Vereinbarung steht!", seufzte Marcus.

„Welche blöde Vereinbarung verlangt denn so etwas?", schnaubte sie.

„Der Partnerschaftsvertrag zwischen ihm und Spencer Grant", erklärte Marcus, „er hat darauf bestanden, dass sein Bildnis so lange in der Ahnenreihe geführt würde, wie die Firma besteht. Zudem muss sein Name in der Bezeichnung des Whiskeys fortleben, er heißt ja nicht umsonst, ‚Grants Princewater'.

„Ich verstehe!", nickte Minerva, „und wie lange dauerte die aktive Geschäftskooperation der beiden Familien?"

„In der Geschäftsführung gab es nach Sepholius Prince keinen weiteren Vertreter der Familie mehr, allerdings fließen bis auf den heutigen Tag jedes Jahr siebenhundert Galleonen auf ein bestimmtes Verlies in Gringotts. Seit 1687. Wusstest Du das nicht Severus?"

„Nein! Aber es gibt keine Prince mehr, meine Mutter war die letzte und sie wurde mit ihrer Heirat enterbt!", flüsterte Severus und nippte an seinem Whiskey.

„Das ist für dieses Verlies unerheblich. Wenn es keine weiteren Verwandten mehr gibt, bist Du trotzdem der rechtmäßige Besitzer des Vermögens. Du solltest Dich mal erkundigen, da hat sich sicherlich einiges angesammelt", riet Marcus.

Die kunstvoll gearbeitete Wohnzimmeruhr schlug zwölf und Hermine seufzte leise, „Marcus, wir danken Ihnen sehr für die Einladung, für das wundervolle Abendessen und Ihre Liebenswürdigkeit, aber wir müssen zurück, ich habe morgen Vorlesung."

„Oh, natürlich, entschuldige, wo habe ich nur meinen Verstand?!", Marcus schlug sich an die Stirn, „Aber Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass Ihr bald wiederkommt, es gibt da nämlich noch etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen – etwas, dass nichts mit diesem schrecklichen Menschen da draußen zu tun hat!", er schenkte Minerva einen verliebten Blick, „Und dann will ich Eure Töchter kennenlernen, Minni erzählt so viel von den dreien, sie müssen großartig sein!"

„Natürlich kommen wir gerne wieder und Sie sind selbstverständlich herzlich eingeladen, auch uns zu besuchen!", erwiderte Hermine und nahm vom Hauselfen dankend ihren Umhang entgegen, „es hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen, Marcus und Dich natürlich auch McKinnley!"

Der alte Elf verbeugte sich bis zum Fußboden und wurde ganz blau, was für Elfen ein Zeichen für große Aufgeregtheit und Freude war und was bei Marcus Grant, der diese Reaktion natürlich sofort bemerkt hatte, zu einem lauten Lachanfall führte, „Nicht wahr, mein Guter", er klopfte dem alten Elf freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, „sie ist bezaubernd!"

Zum Abschied wurde sie dann vom Hausherrn wieder herzhaft geküsst, was ihr, wie es Severus ärgerlicherweise erschien, recht gut gefiel, denn auch sie hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

Severus hingegen beschränkte sich auf einen kurzen Händedruck und schaute Minerva fragend an, die keinerlei Anstalten machte, aufzubrechen.

„Kommst Du nicht mit?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Nein", winkte Minerva ab und wich seinem Blick aus, „ich bleibe hier und komme erst morgen gegen Mittag zurück."

„Ah ja!", kommentierte ihr Tränkemeister mit heraufgezogener Augenbraue und ignorierte Grants breites und etwas schmutziges Grinsen.

„Viel Spaß", zwinkerte Hermine ihr mit bezeichnendem Blick zu und verschränkte ihre Hand mit der ihres Mannes, um sie beide zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker sprachen Sie nicht viel miteinander. Sie schwiegen auch noch, als er ihr aus dem Umhang half und die vielen kleinen Knöpfe ihres Kleides öffnete. Normalerweise ließ er sich diese Gelegenheit nie entgehen ihren nackten Rücken herunter zu streicheln und ihre Wirbelsäule entlang zu küssen. Aber heute war er mit seinen Gedanken noch wo anders.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm herum und streichelte zärtlich über seine Wange, „Siehst Du noch nach den Mädchen, in der Zeit bin ich im Bad fertig."

Er nickte etwas abwesend und wandte sich zu den Zimmern seiner Töchter. Bei Sera legte er die fünf Bücher, die sie auf ihrem Bett verstreut liegen hatte, zurück auf den Schreibtisch und löschte die immer noch brennenden Kerzen. Dann deckte er Lillian wieder zu, sie strampelte sich immer frei, wenn sie träumte und in dieser Nacht schien sie schon wilde Träume gehabt zu haben. Als Letztes betrat er das Zimmer seiner ältesten Tochter Eileen und fand diese trotz der vorangeschrittenen Uhrzeit noch lesend vor.

„Tochter", flüsterte er tadelnd und baute sich drohend vor ihrem Bett auf, „warum schläfst Du noch nicht?"

„Weil ich auf Euch gewartet habe und weil es noch so spannend ist!", erklärte Eileen lächelnd und rückte zur Seite, damit sich ihr Vater zu ihr aufs Bett setzen konnte.

„Du findest dauernd spannende Dinge! Aber morgen früh ist Schule und da soll es auch die ein oder andere Sache geben, die spannend genug ist, dass man ihr wach begegnet!", entgegnete ihr Vater streng, setzte sich aber trotzdem auf die Bettkante und warf einen Blick auf die aktuell spannende Lektüre seiner Tochter: Ah ja, ‚Arithmantik für Anfänger', in der Tat, ein unglaublicher Krimi!

„Was hättest Du gemacht, wenn wir erst im Morgengrauen heim gekommen wären?", erkundigte er sich und nahm ihr das Buch aus den Händen.

„Aber Dad", seufzte seine Tochter und schaute ihrer Lektüre bekümmert hinterher, „Mum beginnt spätestens um elf Uhr zu gähnen und gegen Mitternacht fallen ihr die Augen zu!"

„Du bist frech!", antwortete er halbherzig, denn wo sie Recht hatte, da hatte sie Recht.

„Aber nur ein bisschen. Wie ist denn jetzt der Freund von Tante Minerva?", erkundigte sich Eileen und schüttelte ihr Kopfkissen auf.

„Groß, breit und laut!", schnaubte Severus, doch als er Eileens zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck sah, setzte er etwas gnädiger hinzu, „allerdings kann er sehr passabel Kochen und scheint eine ungeheure Wirkung auf Frauen zu haben. Deine Mutter findet ihn jedenfalls klasse!"

„Du riechst nach Whiskey und Pfeifentabak, Dad." Stellte Eileen fest und schnupperte am Gehrock ihres Vaters.

„Er hat eine Feuerwhiskeyfirma, da ist das kein Wunder!", er beugte sich zu seiner Tochter herunter und steckte im Gegenzug seine lange Nase in ihre Halsbeuge, „Und Du hast ein Bad mit dem Lieblingsbadeöl Deiner Mutter genommen!"

Eileen kicherte etwas, sie war ziemlich kitzelig, etwas, dass sie eindeutig von ihrer Mum hatte, trotzdem schlang sie ihren Arm um den Nacken ihres Vaters und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Sie hat es mir erlaubt!", verteidigte sie sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich weiß!", flüsterte Severus liebevoll zurück und erwiderte die Umarmung seiner Tochter kurz.

„Wann bekommen wir ihn mal zu sehen?", erkundigte sich dann Eileen, strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und reichte Severus das Lesezeichen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn lange davon abgehalten bekommen uns zu besuchen, Deine Mutter war bereits so leichtsinnig und hat ihn zu uns eingeladen!", er steckte das Lesezeichen ins Buch und legte es zu den vielen anderen auf ihren Nachttisch.

„Natürlich habe ich das!", bestätigte Hermine leise, sie stand bettgehfertig im Türrahmen, „immerhin bin ich höflich und Dein Vater hat recht, ich finde ihn wirklich klasse!"

Sie kam zum Bett geschlendert und ließ sich auf Severus Schoß nieder, um begeistert zu schwärmen, „Er ist charmant, leidenschaftlich, aufmerksam und unglaublich verliebt in Tante Minerva!"

„Er nennt sie Minni!", erinnerte sie Severus erschüttert und umfasste die schlanke Taille seiner Frau, nicht dass sie noch Schaden nahm bei all der Schwärmerei.

„Echt, er sagt zu Tante Minerva, Minni?", Eileens Augen wurden groß.

„Korrekt!", nickte Severus mit Grabesstimme.

„Und er küsst sie bei jeder Gelegenheit!", ergänzte Hermine träumerisch und lehnte ihren Kopf an Severus Schulter an.

„Vor allem küsst er sie bei jeder unpassenden Gelegenheit!", korrigierte sie Severus angewidert.

„Vor anderen Leuten?", konnte Eileen nur noch hauchen, „Echt cool!"

„Ja! Unglaublich cool!", schnaubte ihr Vater, warf seine Frau kurzerhand wieder von seinem Schoß, zog seinen Gehrock gerade und wies seine Tochter streng an, „darum wirst Du jetzt augenblicklich die Augen zu machen und schlafen, denn ich muss Deine Mutter ins Bett bringen, denn nach Deinen eigenen Worten ist sie eine Schlafmütze und müsste schon seit einer Stunde im Tiefschlaf liegen!"

„So?", Hermine schaute Eileen erstaunt an, die zwar ihr freches Grinsen gekonnt unter dem Rand der Bettdecke verstecken konnte, sich aber nicht verkneifen konnte anzumerken, „Schade, Dad, ich hatte ja gedacht, dass Du gehst, um Mum jetzt auch zu jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit vor allen Leuten zu küssen!"

„Gute Idee!", fand Hermine und gab ihrer Tochter schon mal vor den Augen ihres Mannes einen Gutenachtkuss.

„Auf keinen Fall!", knurrte Severus entsetzt und löschte umgehend das Licht, „Gute Nacht!"

„Nacht Dad, Nacht Mum!", kicherte Eileen und angelte nach Zischi, ihrer Schlange.

Als Severus Eileens Zimmertüre sorgsam geschlossen hatte, schaute ihn seine Frau prüfend an, „Na, geht es Dir jetzt besser, Severus?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen verwundert zusammen, bis ihm ein Licht aufging „Du wusstest genau, dass Eileen noch nicht schlafen würde!", kombinierte ihr Mann schlau und griff sich diese gerissene und berechnende Hexe.

„Ich sah das Licht unter ihrer Türe, als wir rein kamen", gab Hermine zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, „Also", ließ sie nicht locker, „geht es Dir jetzt besser?"

„Ja, das tut es!", knurrte ihr Mann unwillig und küsste sie zur Strafe hart und fordernd.

„Sehr gut!", freute sich Hermine, als er den Kuss unterbrach, um seinen Gehrock abzulegen und sie auf seine Arme zu heben. Die kurze Strecke bis zu ihrem Bett war schnell zurückgelegt.

„Warte hier, in fünf Minuten bin ich wieder zurück!", befahl er Hermine, nachdem er sie sanft abgelegt hatte und begab sich schnell ins Bad.

Er brauchte sogar nur vier Minuten und als Severus sich wenig später zu seiner Frau ins Bett legte, war diese tatsächlich noch wach.

„Warum schläfst Du nicht?", erkundigte er sich und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich auf Dich warten soll", antwortete Hermine treu und schmiegte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge.

Mit einem kleinen Wisch seines Zauberstabs löschte er das Licht und wartete darauf, dass Hermines Hand zwischen die Knöpfe seines Pyjamaoberteils schlüpfte. Was nicht lange dauerte und ihn zufrieden durchatmen ließ.

„Wirst Du Dich bei Gringotts über das Verlies erkundigen, Severus?", fragte Hermine nach einigen sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen über seine Brust.

„Vielleicht", murmelte Severus unschlüssig, dann legte er seine Hand auf ihre,

„Woher wusstest Du das über ihn?"

„Ach, Severus", seufzte Hermine, „ich habe schon während meines zweiten Meisterjahres einige Nachforschungen angestellt. Zuerst über die Familie Deiner Großeltern und dann über deren Eltern und so weiter. Der Name Prince ist bis ins 8. Jahrhundert zurück zu verfolgen."

„Ja, das hat meine Mutter auch immer voller Stolz erzählt."

„Nun, das mit dem Stolz ist so eine Sache", Hermines Zögern verhieß nichts Gutes, „Es ist so, dass es eine Geschichte voller Kalkül, Berechnung und absoluter Lieblosigkeit war. Immer auf der Suche nach Anerkennung, Macht und Reichtum. Dein Ururgroßvater ist nur einer von vielen, aber er hat das Ganze wohl perfektioniert."

„Mein Großvater hat meiner Mutter und ihren Brüdern Sepholius Prince immer als leuchtendes Beispiel vorgehalten", murmelte er.

„Ich war damals entsetzt, als ich die alten Zeitungsberichte und Kirchenbücher durchforstet habe", Hermine schüttelte es, „Er galt übereinstimmend als überragender Zauberer, aber als kaltes, arrogantes und jähzorniges Scheusal. Sein einziger Sohn, den er in seiner Kindheit grausam gequält hat, ist mit 17 Jahren von zu Hause weggelaufen und nur noch einmal zurückgekehrt, um den Vater nach seinem Tod möglichst schnell zu verscharren. Dann hat er seinen ganzen Besitz sofort verkauft und ist wieder in die Nähe von Cambridge gezogen, wo er einen Lehrstuhl hatte. Er war übrigens auch nicht sonderlich beliebt!"

„Und wie kamst Du darauf, dass es ihm eigentlich um Ansehen ging, und nicht um Geld?"

„Ganz einfach! Er hat den Bürgern des kleinen Dorfes in der Nähe seines Anwesens eine immense Summe in Aussicht gestellt, wenn sie den Namen von Woodlake in Princelake ändern würden. Außerdem erzählt man sich, dass er zehn Portraits von sich hat anfertigen lassen und durch geschickte Vereinbarungen dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie an exponierten Orten aufgehängt wurden."

„Jämmerlich!", schnaubte Severus.

„Ganz genau!", stimmte Hermine fest zu, stemmte sich auf ihre Unterarme und sah im tief in die Augen, „Und bei Gott Severus, ich werde meine ganze Kraft und Liebe dazu verwenden, dass es keine weitere Generation von Princenachfahren mehr gibt, die dieser erbärmlichen und mitleiderregenden Tradition folgen!"

Severus sah in ihre glitzernden, funkelnden Augen, sah ihr ernstes und entschlossenes Gesicht und hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass ihr das gelingen würde.

Wenn nicht ihr, wem dann?


	4. Chapter 4

4. Das Angebot

Die nächste Begegnung mit Marcus Grant erfolgte bereits wenige Tage später und sollte ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern.

Es war ein Samstag, als es heftig an die Kerkertüre pochte. Die gesamte Familie Granger-Snape hatte gerade am Mittagstisch Platz genommen, als auf Hermines überraschtes „Herein", sowohl die Schulleiterin, als auch Marcus eintraten.

„Ah", Mister Grant breitete enthusiastisch die Arme aus, „Hermine, Severus! Wie schön Euch wiederzusehen!" Es war unglaublich, wie dieser Kerl allein durch seine Gegenwart den Raum beherrschte.

„Oh, Marcus, welche Überraschung", konnte Hermine gerade noch sagen, bevor er sie in eine wilde Umarmung mit begleitenden Küssen zog.

„Mister Grant!", begrüßte auch Severus grollend den Gast, als der endlich von Hermine gelassen hatte und sorgte dafür, dass der Tisch zwischen ihnen war, „Hat sich Ihre Eule mit der Nachricht, dass Sie zum Essen vorbeikommen wollten, verflogen?"

„Aber nein, mein Bester!", strahlte Marcus, „ich habe überhaupt keine geschickt, ist ja auch keine große Sache!"

So, so! Severus bedachte seine Chefin mit einem entsprechenden Blick.

Mister Grant wandte sich unterdessen den Mädchen zu und sein Strahlen intensivierte sich noch um einige Grade, als er dröhnte, „Und hier sind sie endlich: Eure wundervollen Töchter!" Er schnipste mit den Fingern und hielt Eileen mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung ein kleines Päckchen entgegen, „Für die schöne, wie kluge Eileen", er schien sich an deren sanften Erröten sehr zu freuen und wiederholte dann das gleiche vor Sera, die in ein begeistertes Kichern verfiel, als er meinte, „Für die phantasiereiche und wortgewandte Serafina" und vor Lillian, der beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen, als er sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen ließ und schelmisch fragte, „Rechte oder linke Tasche?"

„Rechte", forderte Lilian sofort und ihre grünen Augen blitzten.

„Sehr gute Wahl!", befand Grant und beförderte aus seiner Jackentasche ebenfalls ein kleines Geschenk.

„Dürfen wir es aufmachen?", fragte Sera mit roten Wangen und schaute abwechselnd von Severus zu Hermine.

„Ich denke", antwortete ihr gestrenger Vater, „das Öffnen wäre wohl erst dann angebracht, wenn man zuvor dem unerwarteten und großzügigen Spender und natürlich auch der Schulleiterin einen Stuhl, einen Teller und Besteck anbieten würde, was meint Ihr?" Severus schaute seine Töchter auffordernd an, die natürlich sofort den Wink verstanden und schneller als der Blitz, die gewünschten Dinge besorgten. In der Zwischenzeit bestellte er bei den Hauselfen einen kräftigen Nachschlag, denn er wusste ja, über was für einen Appetit sein überraschender Gast verfügte.

Daher dauerte es auch nicht lange, da saßen alle wieder am Tisch und jetzt gab es für die drei kein Halten mehr und sie packten eilig ihre Gaben aus. In Eileens Geschenk fanden sich drei wunderschöne Haarspangen, Seras Umschlag enthielt drei Eintrittskarten für ein Theaterstück und Lillians Päcken drei niedliche Minimuffs.

Seine Mädchen schienen mehr als zufrieden mit ihren Geschenken, trotzdem dauerte es nicht sehr lange, da wechselten die drei untereinander kurze Blicke und Sera, wie meist die Wortführerin, erkundigte sich bei Marcus, „Mister Grant, hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir unsere Geschenke teilen?"

Über Marcus Gesicht ging ein breites Lächeln, „Aber ganz und gar nicht, ich möchte sogar meinen, dass dies ein sehr kluger und lohnenswerter Gedanke ist!"

Severus nahm einen schnellen Blickwechsel zwischen seiner Frau und seiner Chefin wahr, der von deutlicher Anerkennung für solch vortreffliche Geschenke zeugte.

Das Einzige was der Herr der Kerker seufzend denken konnte, war, dass er jetzt nicht nur die Schulleiterin und seine Frau, sondern auch noch seine Töchter an diesen schottischen Rockträger verloren hatte. Für diese Einschätzung brauchte man wahrlich nicht viel Gespür, das sah man ganz offensichtlich in den begeisterten Augen aller weiblichen Anwesenden.

Verdammt!

Severus hing noch ein wenig seinen trüben Gedanken hinterher, da klatschte sein Gast auch schon laut in die Hände, „So Kinder, gibt es hier auch was zu Essen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

Seine Mädchen grinsten in sich hinein, knufften sich heimlich in die Seiten und versorgten ihn sehr aufmerksam mit Kartoffeln, Möhren und Braten. Marcus Grant unterhielt natürlich die gesamte Tischgemeinschaft und fragte 1000 Dinge, erzählte viele kleine Geschichten und so laut und ausgelassen ging es bei den Granger-Snapes eher selten zu.

„Ach, habe ich das vermisst!", stieß Mister Grant am Ende der Mahlzeit aus und wischte sich mit der Serviette großzügig über Schnäuzer und Wangen, „es ist schon so lange her, dass bei uns ein solches Leben bei Tische herrschte!"

„Hast Du auch Kinder, Mister Grant?", fragte Lillian und leckte genüsslich ihr Puddingschälchen aus, was sie natürlich nicht sollte, aber dennoch für ihr Leben gern tat.

„Ja, einen Sohn und eine Tochter, Matthew und Martha", antwortete Marcus und schob ihr auch sein Schälchen zu.

„Kommen die Dich denn nicht besuchen?", wollte Sera entrüstet wissen, immerhin besuchten sie ihre Großeltern jede Woche.

„Leider nicht so oft. Mein Sohn lebt mit seiner Familie in Amerika, er kommt zwar einige Male im Jahr hierher um Geschäfte zu besprechen und natürlich zu den Feiertagen, aber das ist mir viel zu wenig."

„Und Deine Tochter?", forschte Lillian weiter und mopste auch die Schüssel ihres Vaters, der netterweise so tat, als wenn er es nicht bemerkte.

„Ja, weißt Du", Marcus Stimme wurde sehr traurig, „meine Tochter Martha war ein richtiger kleiner Wildfang, sie war nie zu bremsen und träumte ständig von wilden Abenteuern und großen Entdeckungen. Eines Tages hat sie beim Spielen einen alten Bergwerksstollen entdeckt und ist dort herumgeklettert. Aber der Stollen war schon sehr alt und seine Holzbalken faul und morsch und so ist sie durch eine brüchige Bohle gebrochen und viele Meter tief gestürzt", Marcus faltete seine Serviette sorgsam zusammen und murmelte abschließend, „wir konnten ihr nicht mehr helfen. Sie war erst acht."

„Oh. Das tut uns sehr leid, Mister Grant!", meinte Hermine betroffen.

„Ja, es war schwer für meine Frau und mich und für meinen Sohn ebenfalls", seufzte Marcus und eine beklemmende Stille machte sich breit, bis es Sera einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Sie erhob sich energisch von ihrem Platz, lief schnell um den Tisch herum, um Marcus Grant kurz aber fest in die Arme zu schließen und aus tiefstem Herzen zu verkünden „Mister Grant, seien Sie nicht mehr traurig, Sie können uns gerne immer besuchen kommen!"

Auf Marcus Grants betrübtem Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Lächeln aus und er antwortete sichtlich gerührt „Vielen Dank, Miss Granger-Snape, ich werde gerne auf Ihr Angebot zurückkommen!"

Severus schloss ergeben die Augen. Diese Aktion zeigte wieder einmal zweifelsfrei, dass seine mittlere Tochter garantiert eine Gryffindor werden würde und wenn er sich die Gesichter seiner anderen Töchter ansah, dann nicht nur sie!

Es sah verdammt schlecht aus für die Slytherinlinie in dieser Familie und daran waren nur die Gene und die Erziehung seiner honorigen und emphatischen Frau schuld, keine Frage! Er warf ihr mal schnell einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, den sie aber leider nicht bemerkte, sie war gerade völlig damit beschäftigt unglaublich stolz auf ihre Töchter zu sein.

„Mister Grant", räusperte sich Severus vernehmlich, als Sera sich wieder gesetzt hatte, das hier wurde ihm wirklich viel zu emotional, nachher adoptierten seine Frauen diesen Kerl noch, „Wollten Sie nur mit uns Essen oder gibt es noch einen anderen Anlass für Ihren Besuch?"

„Ha! Euer Vater ist schlau und hat vollkommen recht!", lachte Marcus laut und zwinkerte den Mädchen verschwörerisch zu, „Wie ich schon bei unserem letzten Treffen andeutete, würden Minerva und ich gerne die ein oder andere wichtige Sache mit Euch zwei besprechen", er nickte zu Hermine und Severus hinüber.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns auf die Couch setzen. Derweil können die Damen den Tisch abräumen und den Rest ihrer Schulaufgaben erledigen", ein Vorschlag, der für dreifaches Maulen und Murren sorgte.

„Keine Widerrede", verlangte ihr Vater jedoch unnachgiebig, „aber wenn ihr fertig seid, können wir an dem Trank weiterarbeiten, den ihr gestern begonnen habt", stellte er in Aussicht und dieser Vorschlag stieß dann doch nach einigem Hin und Her auf allgemeine Zustimmung.

Höflich verabschiedeten sich die drei von Marcus und verschwanden mit den Tellern und dem restlichen Geschirr in der Küche.

„Das sind wirklich prächtige junge Damen", befand der Feuerwhiskeybrauer und strahlte Hermine und Severus anerkennend an.

„Ja, wir sind auch sehr stolz auf die drei", stimmte Hermine geschmeichelt zu und erkundigte sich, „Dürfen wir Ihnen etwas anbieten Marcus, einen Sherry, einen Whiskey, einen Scotch oder besser Tee?"

„Zu einem guten Whiskey würde ich nicht ‚Nein' sagen", dröhnte dieser, als sie alle vier vor dem gemütlich brennenden Kamin Platz nahmen und die Couch unter seinem Gewicht mit einem beunruhigenden Knarren ein beträchtliches Stück in die Knie ging. Verständlich, immerhin war sie nicht mehr die jüngste.

„Severus, übernimmst Du das mit dem Whiskey, ich mache dann für uns alle Tee", bat Hermine ihren Ehemann und riss ihn damit aus seinen mitleidigen Gedanken rund um das betagte Sitzmöbel.

Hogwarts Tränkemeister legte seine Stirn in Falten, für diesen erlesenen Feinschmecker war eine solche Aufforderung schon eine echte Herausforderung. Aber nach einigem Nachdenken kam ihm ein guter Gedanke und er machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, von wo er erst nach langem Kramen mit einer sehr schmutzigen Flasche wieder auftauchte.

Hermine, die gerade mit dem Tee aus der Küche kam, schaute ihn verwundert an „Wo hast Du die denn ausgegraben?", fragte sie verwundert, zupfte einige Spinnweben von seinem Umhang und reichte ihm einen feuchten Lappen, um die verstaubte Flasche zu säubern, die er prüfend in der Hand hielt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Whiskey Ihren Ansprüchen genügt, Mister Grant, aber Professor Dumbledore hat ihn mir zu meinem ersten Weihnachten hier geschenkt." Er reichte Marcus die Flasche, der beeindruckt durch die Zähne pfiff, als er das Etikett las, „Bei Merlin, Severus, das ist ein 1955er Old Ogdens!"

„Dann nehme ich mal an, dass Sie den Whiskey, obwohl es kein ‚Grant Princewater' ist, für akzeptabel halten?"

„Akzeptabel? Nein! Viel, viel mehr als das, mein Lieber", bestätigte Marcus, „Ogdens ist zugegebenermaßen mindestens so gut wie unser Whiskey, aber die Jahrgänge 50 bis 62 waren absolute Spitzenprodukte und mit nichts zu vergleichen!", er winkte Severus näher zu sich heran, „Ich sollte Dir besser sagen, dass diese Flasche über 500 Galleonen wert ist, also überleg Dir gut, ob Du sie aufmachst, ich nehme auch einen anderen!"

Etwas belustigt ob dieser Sorgen winkte Hogwarts Tränkemeister ab, „Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Mister Grant! Da es meinem ehemaligen Schulleiter allem Anschein nach an Phantasie mangelte, jedenfalls was Geschenke anging, oder er vielleicht der irrigen Meinung war, ich könnte mein Leben nur im Rausch ertragen, hat er mir in meiner gesamten Dienstzeit zu allen möglichen Anlässen eine solche Flasche zukommen lassen und somit lagern noch etliche solcher Präsente in meinem Weinkeller."

„Das beweist auf alle Fälle, dass Du kein Säufer bist!", kollerte Marcus und reckte ihm fix zwei Gläser entgegen.

„Danke Dir!", lachte er, als Severus geschickt die Gläser gefüllt hatte. Doch bevor er von dem kostbaren Tropfen kostete, steckte er seine große Nase prüfend in das Glas und sog genießerisch den Duft ein, dann betrachtete er die Farbe und die Form der Schlieren, die der Whiskey beim sachten Schwenken am Glasrand hinterließ. Erst dann hielt er dem Tränkemeister das Glas prostend entgegen, „Auf Dein Wohl, Severus und auf das Wohl unserer wunderbaren Frauen!", wünschte er und nickte auch galant den Damen zu, die sich zu dieser Uhrzeit doch lieber an Tee hielten.

Severus zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick diesen Trinkspruch zu erwidern, nicht dass dieser Schotte sich jetzt hier mit ihm verbrüdern wollte, so schnell war das Vertrauen eines Severus Snape nun mal nicht zu gewinnen, aber die hellen grünblauen Augen des Feuerwhiskeybrauers funkelten ihn so offen an, dass er dann doch mit ihm anstieß und ergänzend murmelte, „und auf den edlen Spender!"

„Auf Albus!", stimmte Marcus begeistert mit ein, setzte das Glas dann aber bedächtig an seine Lippen, um einen kleinen Schluck zu kosten. Kaum hatte das feurige Getränk seine Geschmacksknospen erreicht, schloss er schwelgend die Augen und murmelte anerkennend, „Unerreicht, wahrlich!", dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder und blitzte Severus und Hermine an, „Allein dafür und für das Glück Eure Töchter kennengelernt zu haben, hat es sich schon gelohnt herzukommen! Vielen Dank!"

„Wie Sera schon sagte, Mister Grant, Sie sind jederzeit willkommen", antwortete seine viel zu schnell zu überzeugende Ehefrau, obwohl auch er zugeben musste, dass dieser Feuerwhiskey wirklich ausgezeichnet war. Wie gut, dass er ihn so lange vergessen hatte.

Alle vier genossen einige Augenblicke die Wärme des Kaminfeuers und ihre jeweiligen Getränke und lauschten den leisen Stimmen der drei Mädchen, die aus der Küche drangen.

Dann aber räusperte sich Marcus, blickte Minerva, die neben ihm saß, liebevoll an und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie voller Inbrunst zu küssen, „Aber wir wollten noch mehr, nicht wahr, meine Blume!"

Hogwarts würdevoller und kühler Direktorin entwich ein seliges Seufzen, das zu einem breiten Grinsen bei Hermine und zu einem genervten Grunzen bei Severus führte und säuselte lieblich, „Allerdings!", dann riss sie sich aber zusammen und schaute das Ehepaar Granger-Snape bittend an, „Als Erstes", begann sie und wurde etwas rot um die Ohren herum, „ist dies ein guter Zeitpunkt, um Euch beiden als Erste zu sagen, dass ich dem Ansinnen dieses wundervollen Mannes gewogen bin und gerne bereit bin, seine Frau zu werden…", sie wurde von einem lauten Jubelschrei Hermines unterbrochen, der natürlich sofort drei neugierige junge Damen auf den Plan rief.

„Was ist los?", riefen sie und schauten von einem zum anderen.

„Tante Minerva und Mister Grant wollen heiraten!", verkündete Hermine entzückt und umarmte erst Minerva und dann auch den Bräutigam.

„Ehrlich?", „Wow!", „Der Wahnsinn!", seine Töchter waren schwer beeindruckt und stürzten sich auf Professor McGonagall, um sie aufgeregt und durcheinander mit Fragen zu überhäufen, „Echt, Du willst heiraten, Tante Minerva?", „Wann?" „Dürfen wir auch mit?" „Was wirst Du anziehen?" „Wo wirst Du heiraten?"

Fragen über Fragen.

Minerva zog eine nach der anderen in ihre Arme und drückte sie fest an sich, „Natürlich heirate ich nicht ohne Euch!", sie strahlte Eileen liebevoll an, gab Lillian einen Kuss und streichelte Sera die Haare aus dem Gesicht, „Ihr seid doch meine Familie, Ihr müsst dabei sein!"

Sie zwinkerte Hermine zu, „Ohne Eure Mutter plane ich auch keine Hochzeit!", und sie schaute zu Severus, „Und ohne Euren miesepetrigen Vater heirate ich nicht, er soll mein Trauzeuge sein!"

Severus zog erstaunt seine Augenbraue empor, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber sie fuhr schon fort, „Und Ihr, meine Damen, Ihr müsst meine Blumenmädchen sein, habt Ihr Lust?"

Was für eine Frage, natürlich hatten die drei ab diesem Augenblick nichts anderes mehr im Sinn und ihre Augen und Wangen glühten heißer und strahlender als es eine Sonne kurz vor der Supernova je tun könnte.

„Wie sieht es aus, Severus Snape, kann ich auf Dich zählen?", erkundigte sich Hogwarts Schulleiterin und rückte ihre Brille gerade, als sich der größte Rummel gelegt hatte und die Mädchen schon im Stillen dabei waren ihre Kleider zu recht zulegen.

„Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob es angebracht ist, sich so schnell zu binden", er warf Marcus einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, „werde ich Deinem Wunsch natürlich entsprechen!", befand ihr Tränkemeister ernst und nickte seiner Chefin zu.

Solche Bedächtigkeit war aber seiner Ehefrau vollkommen fremd, Hermine küsste schnell ihren grummelnden Mann, erhob sich dann begeistert und reckte ihre Teetasse in die Höhe, „Auf das Brautpaar!", rief sie voller Freude, worauf die Mädchen vor lauter Übermut auf und abhüpften und in wildem Jubel ausbrachen, dem Severus kopfschüttelnd zusah.

„Vielen Dank, meine Lieben!", freute sich Minerva, wischte sich eine kleine Träne der Rührung aus den Augenwinkeln und seufzte glücklich auf.

„Und was ist Zweitens?", forschte der misstrauische Tränkemeister, als sich nach endlosen Minuten des Gejohles alle wieder gesetzt hatten.

„Hm?", machte Minerva und blinzelte ihn verwirrt an.

„Du sagtest vorhin, ‚Erstens', dann muss doch auch noch ein ‚Zweitens' kommen, oder?"

„Ja, richtig ‚Zweitens',", sie seufzte tief auf und ihr Blick huschte zu ihrem Verlobten hinüber der ihr ermutigend und auffordernd zulächelte.

„Da ist allerdings noch etwas, das ich mit Euch besprechen, oder sagen wir eher, um das ich Euch bitten möchte", Minerva fiel es sichtlich schwer ihr Anliegen vorzubringen, daher war sie sehr froh, dass Marcus wieder nach ihrer Hand griff und sie sachte drückte, worauf sie tief Luft schöpfend fortfuhr, „Wie Ihr wisst, habe ich fast mein ganzes Leben lang für diese Schule gearbeitet und gelebt und es hat mir viel Freude und Erfüllung gebracht. Egal ob es als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor oder in den letzten 15 Jahren als Schulleiterin war. Es waren keine leichten Zeiten, aber ich glaube, es war nicht ganz schlecht."

„Du bist Spitze, Tante Minerva!", befand Sera vorlaut, aber auch ihre Schwestern und ihre Mutter nickten heftig.

„Danke, mein Schatz", lächelte sie, „Aber ich werde nicht jünger und ich denke schon eine Weile darüber nach, dass es Zeit wird, einige dieser Aufgaben in jüngere Hände zu legen…"

„Was willst Du damit sagen?", unterbrach sie Severus aufgeschreckt.

„Dass ich als Schulleiterin aufhören will!", seufzte Minerva.

„Du willst aufhören?", wiederholte Severus geschockt und auch Hermine schien wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Ja, das will ich! Ich will mehr Zeit für mich und ich will mehr Zeit für diesen prächtigen Mann hier, ich habe nur zugestimmt ihn zu heiraten, wenn ich es binnen eines Jahres schaffe, die Anliegen der Schule in gute Hände zu legen."

„Du willst ehrlich nicht mehr Schulleiterin sein?", konnte Severus nicht verstehen und schüttelte immer noch erschüttert den Kopf.

„Richtig, wenn es mir gelingt eine gute Nachfolge zu finden, dann werde ich zurücktreten!"

„Aber warum nur?", er sprang auf und begann vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu marschieren.

„Ganz einfach, weil es mir zu viel wird. Es hätten sich schon längst einige Dinge verändern müssen, aber ich habe nicht die Kraft es anzugehen!", gab Minerva zu und sackte etwas in sich zusammen.

„Bisher bist Du mir nicht besonders kraftlos vorgekommen!", widersprach Severus bockig und dachte an einige Strafpredigten, deren Adressat er gewesen war.

„Danke Dir, aber es ist trotzdem so!", seufzte Minerva.

„Zur Not könnten wir Dich ja stärker unterstützen", murrte ihr Stellvertreter und zog seine Augenbrauen voller Unmut noch weiter zusammen.

„Das ist der springende Punkt, mein Lieber", hakte Minerva ein, „ich habe mich lange mit Kingsley besprochen, auch einige der Schulräte um Rat gebeten und wir haben schließlich zwei Personen in die engere Auswahl gebracht. Allerdings sind wir ziemlich sicher, dass die eine der Personen diese Stelle nicht haben möchte, denn sie war schon einmal in dieser Position", ihr Blick huschte zu Severus hinüber dessen Gesichtsausdruck ob dieser indirekten Anfrage sogar noch mehr Erschütterung und Ablehnung zeigte. Darum fuhr Minerva auch schnell fort, „die andere Person, die uns für eine Nachfolge sogleich ins Auge sprang, ist einfach wie geschaffen für diese Position. Sie verfügt über außerordentliche magische und intellektuelle Fähigkeiten, ist aber auch gleichzeitig in der Lage die vier Häuser als Einheit zusammenzuhalten und in der Zukunft noch stärker zu Einen. Sie ist anerkannt und geschätzt, hat die nötige Kraft und Durchsetzungsfähigkeit und würde sicherlich Hogwarts mit neuen Ideen und Ansätzen weiterbringen können", war sich die Schulleiterin sicher und auch Marcus nickte zustimmend, „Allerdings ist sie sehr eingebunden in ihre bisherigen Aufgaben und sie hat Familie, das sind alles Faktoren, die man bedenken muss. Aber trotzdem sind wir uns einig, dass es keine bessere Wahl für Hogwarts gibt!" Sie schob ihre Brille energisch zurecht und setzte sich kerzengerade hin.

„Und darum möchte ich", fuhr die Direktorin fort, „Dich Hermine, bitten, diese Aufgabe ab dem nächsten Schuljahr zu übernehmen", sie schaute die junge Tränkeprofessorin flehend an, deren Teint daraufhin schlagartig mit der ihres Mannes konkurrieren konnte.

„Was sagst Du da?", keuchte nicht nur sie, sondern auch Severus entfuhr ein überraschter Laut und selbst ihren Töchtern klappten kollektiv die Unterkiefer herab.

„Ich frage Dich hiermit persönlich, aber auch im Namen der Schulräte und des Zaubereiministers, ob Du die Leitung dieser Schule ab dem nächsten Schuljahr, oder ab einem anderen Dir genehmen Zeitpunkt, übernehmen willst?", wiederholte Minerva McGonagall feierlich und als sie Hermines geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah, setzte sie lächelnd hinzu, „Du musst Dich nicht sogleich entscheiden, lass Dir Zeit, besprecht das miteinander und sagt mir in den nächsten Tagen oder Wochen Bescheid. Die genauen Konditionen können wir dann ebenfalls in den Blick nehmen, denn ich nehme mal schwer an, dass diese Oberschlange im günstigsten Fall bestimmt verhandeln möchte."

Sie erhob sich und auch Marcus trank sein Glas aus.

„Wie gesagt, denkt in Ruhe darüber nach und auch das mit der Hochzeit besprechen wir morgen, also erzählt es noch nicht weiter. Kommt doch einfach zum Abendessen zu mir hoch. Marcus hat versprochen zu kochen!"

Beide verabschiedeten sich, aber bevor Mister Grant die Türe hinter der mehr als sprachlosen Familie Granger-Snape zu zog, ließ er Severus noch wissen:

„Ach, Severus, ich werde übrigens gleich nachher dem ‚Schatten' sagen, dass seine Nase mindestens eine Generation lang Pause macht und seine unerträgliche Habgier und Selbstsucht auch!"


	5. Chapter 5

5. Unsere Mum ist die Beste!

Bei Merlin! So schweigsam hatte man die Familie Granger-Snape wohl selten erlebt. Selbst Serafina war sprachlos und das sollte schon was heißen!

Und auch, nachdem sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte, wurden nicht viele Worte gewechselt. Severus wies die etwas verdattert wirkenden Mädchen kurz an, sich nun endlich den Hausaufgaben zu widmen, was dieses Mal tatsächlich ohne Widerworte in die Tat umgesetzt wurde. Na ja, wenigstens verschwanden alle drei schnell in ihren Zimmern, aber er würde nachher kontrollieren müssen, ob sie wirklich Hausaufgaben machten oder lediglich die unglaublichen Informationen von Minervas Verlobung und dem überraschenden Jobangebot an Hermine besprachen.

Seine Frau jedenfalls sah sichtlich bestürzt aus.

Auch nachdem sie die benutzten Tassen und Gläser völlig unmagisch in die Küche zurückgebracht hatte und wieder auf die Couch gesunken war, kaute sie eine ganze Weile versunken auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und fixierte dabei abwesend das Feuer im Kamin, was ihn schließlich dazu bewog, ihr einen kleinen Schluck Feuerwhiskey einzuschenken.

„Trink, ich glaube, Du kannst es gebrauchen!", befand er und drückte Hermine das Glas in die Hände.

Sie blinzelte ihn etwas zerstreut an, folgte dann aber erstaunlicherweise seiner Anweisung und trank den gesamten Inhalt in einem Zug aus. Ein gewaltiger Hustenanfall war die logische Folge, sie wurde rot und röter und dass es nicht aus ihren Ohren dampfte war alles.

„Besser?", erkundigte sich ihr Ehemann, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Hm, aber ich glaube, ich bin etwas durcheinander", krächzte Hermine und starrte jetzt zur Abwechslung in das leere Glas. Ob sie noch einen Nachschlag wollte? Nein, besser nicht!

„Ach…", machte Severus amüsiert, „das merkt man gar nicht."

Immerhin bewirkte diese Behauptung, dass seine Frau ihn misstrauisch beäugte und ihn mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme fragte, „Machst Du Dich etwa gerade über mich lustig, Severus Snape?"

„Nie im Leben!", log er frech und prostete ihr keck zu, er war ja so schlau gewesen und hatte nicht das ganze Glas auf einmal ausgetrunken.

„Ach Severus…", seufzte Hermine und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen.

„Unglaublich nicht wahr?!", nickte Severus und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Allerdings", stimmte Hermine aus tiefstem Herzen zu, „Minerva will heiraten und die Schulleitung abgeben und fragt tatsächlich mich, ob ich ihre Nachfolge antrete. Was soll ich nur zu so einem Angebot sagen?"

„Das musst Du letztlich allein wissen", antwortete Severus leise und zog sie nah zu sich heran, „aber wenn Du Dir in Ruhe Gedanken gemacht hast, vielleicht eine kleine Liste mit allem Für und Wider aufgestellt hast, hundert bis zweihundert Bahnen geschwommen bist und Deine Eltern und Deine Freunde gefragt hast, dann, ja dann werde ich mich gerne mit Dir beraten!"

„Und warum machst Du das nicht gleich jetzt, immerhin sitze ich bereits praktischerweise hier herum und bin verwirrt", erkundigte sich Hermine und zog die Stirn in mitleidige Falten.

„Weil ich zugegebenermaßen auch etwas überrascht bin und mir selbst gerne über mein eigenes Für und Wider im Klaren wäre", gab Severus zu und schöpfte tief Atem.

„Oh, nun, das ist in Ordnung!", war Hermine dann doch mit seiner Antwort zufrieden und kuschelte sich an seine breite Brust. Dort verweilte sie aber wie erwartet nicht lange, sondern wurde sichtlich unruhig und schaute ihn schließlich besorgt an,

„Ist es wirklich so, dass Du diesen Job nicht gewollt hättest?"

„Ob ich wieder Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden will?", grunzte Severus, „Nein, danke, das erste Mal hat mir völlig gereicht. Aber so gut müsstest Du mich wirklich kennen Hermine!"

„Ja vielleicht, aber ich glaube schon, dass Minerva Dich als Erstes hätte offiziell fragen sollen!"

„Warum, sie weiß meine Antwort doch schon!"

„Bist Du Dir da ganz sicher?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Völlig sicher!", ließ Severus keinen Zweifel und zog sie wieder zu sich heran.

„Nun, gut", seufzte sie und legte wieder ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, um erneut in wildes Brüten zu verfallen. Als die Wohnzimmeruhr aber mit dem Stundenschlag die Stille in Hogwarts Kerker unterbrach, richtete sie sich auf, um entschlossen zu verkünden, „Ich sollte noch was tun und nicht den ganzen Tag auf dem Sofa herumhängen. Ich gehe mal kurz in die Bibliothek, ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass es dort ein Buch über Klardenktränke gab und die Behauptungen in Mister Epsons Meisterarbeit, die ich unbedingt noch vor Montag durchgesehen haben muss, scheinen mir in dieser Hinsicht doch etwas zu verschwommen."

Ah, ja! Severus konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Bibliothek hatte er doch glatt vergessen, als er ihr vorhin ihre üblichen Nachdenk-Vorgehensweisen dargelegt hatte.

Sie eilte seufzend in ihr Büro, um die besagte Meisterarbeit zu holen, als sie schon an der Türe angelangt war, merkte sie noch an „außerdem gibt es dort vielfältige Literatur über die vergangenen Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter und über das Bestellungsprozedere von Direktoren, vielleicht finde ich eine Klausel, die es Minerva verbietet, einfach so aufzuhören!"

Nun, das war doch schon mal ein Anfang. Severus trank sein Glas langsam aus, räumte mit einem Zauberstabwisch die beiden Gläser weg und stellte die kostbare Flasche Glenfinn zurück in sein Büro.

So!

Nun sollte er sich mal besser um seine Töchter kümmern, nicht dass die Langeweile schoben und lauter Dummheiten ausheckten.

Guter Gedanke, denn als er in Eileens Zimmer kam, saßen erwartungsgemäß alle drei zusammen auf dem Bett und steckten die Köpfe zusammen.

„Habt Ihr Eure Schulaufgaben etwa schon gemacht?", wollte er wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ähm, noch nicht ganz, Dad", antwortete Sera mit ertapptem Gesichtsausdruck, „Aber Du musst zugeben, das ist doch alles der absolut-wahnsinnige Oberhammer, da kann man doch nicht einfach hingehen und Hausaufgaben machen!"

„Selbstverständlich kann man das!", begann ihr gestrenger Vater und hob an seinen Töchtern einen langen Vortrag über Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung zu halten, als Eileen die kleine Pause nutzte, in der er dafür tief Luft holte, „Ja, Dad, kann man bestimmt, aber es wäre einfach nicht richtig!", warf sie leise, aber fest ein und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Severus zog daraufhin seine Augenbrauen zu einem sehr finsteren Blick zusammen und dachte über die Worte seiner Tochter nach. Außerdem schloss er wieder den Mund, was Lillian sogleich dazu bewog einladend zur Seite zu rücken, um ihrem Vater auf Eileens Bett Platz zu machen.

Nach einigem Überlegen und angesichts der drei bittenden Augenpaare, gab Hogwarts gefürchteter Tränkemeister mit einem tiefen Knurren nach und setzte sich sehr diszipliniert auf die Bettkante.

Kaum dass er endlich saß, wollte Sera sofort aufgeregt wissen, „Ist das nicht krass, Dad? Tante Minerva will heiraten und Du sollst ihr Trauzeuge sein! Freust Du Dich?"

„Wie verrückt!", brummte Severus unleidlich, was seine Töchter nicht besonders in ihrer Euphorie beeinträchtigte, denn Lillian verkündete froh, „Ich finde Mister Grant einfach klasse, er ist nett und macht tolle Späße!"

„Er hat ein gutes Herz!", ergänzte Sera und presste die rechte Hand theatralisch auf ihre Brust.

„Er ist zudem schlau und clever", war Eileens Urteil und schenkte ihrem Vater einen bezeichnenden Blick.

„Und er hat einen super coolen Ohrring!", flüsterte Lillian und kicherte verschämt.

‚Pff, Weiber', ging es Hogwarts Tränkemeister durch den Sinn! ‚Unglaublich schnell zu beeindrucken!'

„Also", nahm er nun doch zu einer längeren Rede Anlauf, die seine Sicht der Dinge klar darlegen würde, „wenn Ihr mich fragt, hat er vor allen Dingen mit seinem verdammten Ohrring, seiner Cleverness und seinem romantischen Getue unsere Schulleiterin um den Finger gewickelt!", klagte er und als er in die drei grinsenden Gesichter blickte, ergänzte er ärgerlich, „und Euch auch! Kaum kommt so ein Kerl daher mit seinen haarigen Beinen unter rotem Karo, macht ein paar nette Bemerkungen und bringt Geschenke mit und schon finden ihn alle Frauen super und cool und klasse und was weiß ich!"

„Du hörst Dich ein klein bisschen eifersüchtig an, Dad!", befand Eileen nachdenklich und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Ihre Schwester Sera nickte heftig, legte aber ihrem daraufhin beleidigt aus der Wäsche schauenden Vater lachend die Arme um den Nacken und meinte, „Wir finden Dich auch super und cool und klasse und noch vieles mehr, wenn Dich das beruhigt!"

„Hmpf", machte ihr Vater noch ganz und gar nicht überzeugt.

„Aber ja!", kicherte Lillian, „wir schenken Dir zu Weihnachten auch einen Ohrring, wenn Du willst."

„Solange Ihr mir keinen Rock kauft!", brummelte Severus und wischte die viele Spucke von seiner Wange ab, die Sera wie gewöhnlich dort hinterlassen hatte.

„Keine Sorge, Dad, tun wir nicht! Deine Beine sind viel zu dürr für einen Rock!", befand seine Mittlere und zerschlug sein gerade wieder aufgebautes väterliches Ego. Ernüchtert stand er auf und zog seine Weste straff.

„Nun! Da das jetzt geklärt ist, macht Ihr vielleicht nun endlich Hausaufgaben?", forderte er hoffnungsvoll, damit er sich endlich anderen Dingen widmen konnte. Nachdenken zum Beispiel.

„Was? Nein! Wir haben doch noch gar nicht über das Wichtigste gesprochen", empörte sich Sera kopfschüttelnd und zog ihn am Ärmel energisch zurück aufs Bett.

„Genau", nickte Eileen, „was denkst Du? Soll Mum Schulleiterin werden?"

Ja, das war die Frage der Stunde! „Ich denke noch darüber nach. Sie war über die Anfrage sehr überrascht und ich ebenfalls", antwortete ihr Vater ausweichend.

„Wo ist Mum jetzt eigentlich?", fiel Lillian gerade ein.

„Sie ist kurz in die Bibliothek, um noch Einiges zu recherchieren."

„Ja, das hatten wir uns gedacht und dann wird sie noch was schwimmen, bevor sie Dich noch mal fragen wird, was Du denkst!", ergänzte Eileen, sie kannte ihre Mum eben auch verflixt gut.

„Wenn Sie uns fragt, wissen wir schon ganz genau was wir sagen werden!", vermeldete Lillian keck.

„So, und was wird das sein?", wollte Severus wissen und zog interessiert die Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir wollen, dass Tante Minerva Schulleiterin bleibt!", rief Sera sogleich voller Überzeugung.

„Ja! Tante Minerva macht das super!", bestätigte Lillian und hüpfte einige Male auf dem Bett auf und ab, bevor ihr Vater diesen Spaß mit einem strengen Blick unterband.

„Aber wenn sie das nicht will", ergänzte Eileen und wechselte mit ihren beiden Schwestern einen verschwörerischen Blick.

„Dann soll es Mum machen!", beendete Lillian den Satz und plumpste wieder zurück aufs Bett.

„Jawoll! Mum soll es machen!", bestätigte Sera.

„Richtig!", erklärte Eileen stolz, „Weil es keinen gibt, der das so gut könnte, wie Mum!"

„Nicht das es noch so ein Blödmann übernimmt, wie der Direktor auf unserer Schule!", schnaubte Sera, sie mochte den zugegebenermaßen ziemlich furchtbaren Mister Ploomberg überhaupt nicht."

„Oder wie diese grauenhafte Umbridge, von der Onkel Harry und Tante Minerva immer diese abscheulichen Geschichten erzählen!", fügte Eileen hinzu und Severus musste ihr im Stillen recht geben, diese Zeiten wollte auch er nie wieder erleben.

„Aber Mum wird es sehr schwer fallen von Edinburgh weg zu gehen", merkte Sera an und sackte etwas in sich zusammen.

„Ja, und Onkel Ambros wird es noch viel schwerer fallen, Mum gehen zu lassen", fiel Eileen ein und auch ihr Gesicht zeigte ernste Besorgnis.

„Er wird erschüttert sein!", brummte Severus zustimmend, ‚Oder Schlimmeres!' setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Professor Ambros Carter handelte Hermine Granger schon seit einiger Zeit als seine Nachfolgerin als Cheftränkemeisterin der Universität. Eine wahrlich ehrenvolle Position an der europaweit führenden Tränkeuniversität.

„Aber wenn sie Direktorin ist, wäre sie immer hier im Schloss und wir können sie besuchen gehen, wenn wir wollen und sie vermissen!", warf Lillian leise ein und krabbelte auf Severus Schoß.

„Ja, das ist ein gutes Argument, aber sie wird sich aber vielleicht fragen", gab Severus zu bedenken und rückte seine Jüngste mit schmerzhaft verzogenem Gesicht auf seinem Schoß zurecht, sie hatte so spitze Knochen, „ob es so gut für Euch drei wäre, wenn sie später, wenn Ihr auch hier zur Schule geht, Eure Direktorin wäre."

„Och", winkte Sera lässig ab, „das macht uns nichts. Immerhin wirst Du doch auch unser Lehrer sein." Nun, auch das Argument hatte was.

„Aber", warf Eileen frech ein, „vielleicht fragst Du Dich ja, ob es für Dich so gut wäre, wenn sie Deine Chefin wäre?"

„Wie bitte?", meinte ihr Vater sich verhört zu haben. Aber bevor er seiner vorlauten Tochter eine Rüge für solch unverschämte Fragen geben konnte, hatte seine Mittlere bereits das Wort ergriffen, „Das wird ihm auch nichts machen", meinte sie überzeugt, „denn sie ist doch jetzt schon sein Chef, es würde sich nicht viel ändern!"

„Also wirklich!", empörte sich Severus daraufhin und warf seine unsolidarisch kichernde Jüngste wieder vom Schoß. Dann stand er auf und verlangte unmissverständlich, „Anstatt solcher unmöglichen Diskussionen werdet Ihr sofort Eure Hausaufgaben machen, sonst werde ich mir eine Strafe für Euch drei ausdenken, von denen die Schülerinnen und Schüler dieser Schule noch in 100 Jahren voller Grauen erzählen werden."

Die drei erhoben sich völlig unbeeindruckt, aber reichlich maulend von Eileens Bett, was ihn bewog drohend zu ergänzen, „Ich werde das Ergebnis Eurer Bemühungen in einer halben Stunde kontrollieren!"

Allerdings hörte er im Rausgehen noch, wie Sera ihre große Schwester leise fragte, „Könnte Mum, wenn sie Schulleiterin wäre, Dad verbieten ungerechte Strafarbeiten aufzugeben und massenhaft Punkte abzuziehen?"

„Sie ist schlau", meinte Eileen und setzte sich seufzend an ihren Schreibtisch, „sie würde ihm nicht jeden Spaß nehmen!"


	6. Chapter 6

6. Guter Rat ist nicht immer teuer

An diesem und den nächsten Tagen bekamen er und seine Töchter seine Frau nur sehr selten zu Gesicht. Immer gab es etwas Hochwichtiges zu tun. Natürlich war ihm und auch den Mädchen völlig klar, dass sie die Zeit damit verbrachte in der Bibliothek Löcher in die Luft zu starren oder meditative Meilen im Wasser oder rund um den See zurückzulegen.

Er und seine Kinder ließen ihr die Zeit die sie brauchte, aber auch er selbst nutzte sie. Einmal um seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle in Bezug auf das Stellenangebot Minervas zu ordnen und dann, um sich widerstrebend, aber trotzdem gewohnt gründlich, mit der durchweg unerfreulichen Geschichte der Familie Prince auseinanderzusetzen. Die überraschende Konfrontation mit Sepholius Prince ging ihm, wenn er ehrlich war, ziemlich unter die Haut und er erwischte sich sogar zweimal dabei, dass er im Spiegel nach weiteren Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihm und seinem Ururgroßvater suchte.

Drei Abende lang las er Seite um Seite in alten Geschichtsbüchern, Gemeinderegistern und Zeitungen und war mit jeder staubigen Seite mehr von all den nutzlosen Bestrebungen, den vielen unglücklichen Irrungen und sozialen Fehlern seiner Vorfahren enttäuscht und angewidert.

Hermine hatte völlig recht, dieser unsympathische Despot aus dem Portrait in Grants Home war ein Schwein gewesen. Zugegebenermaßen ein wirklich geniales Schwein, einer der klügsten Köpfe seiner Zeit, aber trotzdem ein absolutes Schwein! Und seine Nachfahren waren nicht viel besser…

Am Ende konnte er sich nur noch wundern, warum er, der letzte seiner Sippe nicht ebenso geendet war, wie all jene vor ihm, wo er doch die gleichen Anlagen und Eigenschaften in sich trug und fast vierzig Jahre lang sehr erfolgreich einem ähnlichen Holzweg eingeschlagen hatte.

Diese Überlegungen führten mal wieder dazu, dass er Albus Dumbledore, Ambros Carter und vor allen Dingen dieser wundervoll-verrückten Hexe an seiner Seite, die alle mit Klugheit und Sturheit und einer gehörigen Portion unverdienter Zuneigung auf ihre je eigene Art dafür gesorgt hatten, dass er nicht das gleiche trostlose und unglückliche Schicksal seiner Vorfahren teilte, danken musste.

Er nahm sich vor, das endlich auch in sichtbarer, greifbarer Form zu tun. Und er begann ganz spontan damit, für Albus ein Gemälde des Scherzartikelladens der Weasleys in Auftrag zu geben, damit sich sein alter Freund mit all den fürchterlich-lächerlichen Dingen die es dort zu finden gab, intensiv beschäftigen konnte. Bei Merlin, das würde Albus einen Heiden Spaß machen, wobei er sofort beschloss, dieses Gemälde in einen sehr entlegenen Winkel von Hogwarts, und weit, weit weg von seinen Kerkern aufhängen zu lassen. Es reichte schon, wenn seine Schüler diese blödsinnigen Scherzartikel und zischende Feuerwerkskörper ständig anschleppten, da mussten diese nicht auch noch in den Bildern an der Wand herumspuken!

Für die beiden anderen würde er sich in den nächsten Wochen ebenfalls etwas ganz besonderes ausdenken. Aber vielleicht reichte es ja schon dabei zu helfen, dass Hermine Edinburgh nicht den Rücken kehrte.

Gut! Da war er wieder bei Problempunkt Nummer eins! Das Jobangebot.

Es sah leider nicht so aus, als wenn Hermine einer Lösung in den vergangenen Tagen entscheidend näher gekommen wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Denkfalten auf ihrer Stirn wurden von Tag zu Tag tiefer. Er musste sich wirklich sehr zurückhalten, um sie nicht zu bedrängen und mit ungeduldigen Fragen über ihre Entscheidung zu nerven. Wie gut, dass Geduld einer seiner vielen Stärken war, und tatsächlich, fast genau eine Woche nach dem überraschenden Angebot Minervas, kam sie in sein Büro geschlichen.

Gerade hatte er seine Unterrichtsdokumentationen des vergangenen Monats zusammengestellt und wollte sich nun an die Bewertung der Unterrichtstränke der 6. und 7. Klassen geben. Diese blubberten neben seinem Schreibtisch leise vor sich hin und strömten einen leicht säuerlichen Geruch aus, was kein Wunder war, handelte es sich doch um Verwesungsbeschleunigungstränke unterschiedlicherer Schwierigkeitsgrade und damit auch unterschiedlicher Wirkungsgrade. Mit einigen dieser Tränke konnte man ein ganzes Pferd innerhalb einer halben Minute zu qualitativ hochwertigem Humus zersetzen.

„Hast Du Zeit?", fragte sie, rümpfte über die Kiste mit den Unterrichtstränken leicht die Nase und setzte sich, wie in alten Zeiten, in seinen Besucherstuhl.

„Natürlich!", antwortete er und zauberte einen Becher ihres Lieblingstees und einen kleinen Teller ihrer Lieblingskekse herbei, während sie mit einem eleganten Zauberstabwisch für bessere Luft sorgte.

„Ich habe viel nachgedacht", begann sie, nippte kurz an ihrem Tee und schöpfte dann tief Atem, „und auf beiden Seiten der Liste stehen eine Menge Punkte, die man nicht einfach übergehen kann."

„Ja, das sehe ich auch so", bestätigte er leise, legte seine Schreibfeder beiseite und sah sie eindringlich an, „aber was überwiegt für Dich?"

Sie griff nach dem Briefbeschwerer, den Sera ihm im ersten Schuljahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er stellte übrigens einen dicken, schielenden Marienkäfer mit grünen Punkten auf dem schwarzen Rücken dar. Sie streichelte etwas abwesend über die raue und unebene Fläche des Steins, „Ich weiß es noch nicht", gab sie zu und sah ihn bittend an, „sag mir, was Du denkst, Severus!"

Es zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, als er die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander legte und nachdenklich antwortete „Ich denke, dass zu allem Unglück diese Ravenclaws in diesem Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen werden, aber zum Glück die Slytherins den Quidditsch Pokal erringen und das, obwohl unser Sucher ein echter Blindfisch ist!"

„Nein!", schnaubte sie belustigt und er war sehr zufrieden mit sich, dass er es für einen Augenblick geschafft hatte, die Denkfalten zu glätten, nicht dass die noch dauerhafte Spuren auf ihrer schönen Stirn hinterließen, „Du weißt genau was ich meine!", lachte sie und hob frech eine Augenbraue, „übrigens bezweifle ich stark, dass Slytherin den Pokal gewinnt, weil nämlich nicht nur Euer Sucher ein Blindfisch ist!"

„Wie bitte? Darüber sprechen wir noch, Miss Granger!", brummte er und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch, Professor Snape, aber vorher sprechen wir von was anderem! Sag mir bitte, was Du denkst!", sie sah ihn auffordernd an und das Lächeln verschwand und diese Falten waren wieder da.

„Nun, wenn Du darauf bestehst, dann tue ich es am Besten mit den Worten Deiner Töchter."

Hermine war erstaunt, „Die Mädchen haben schon eine Meinung zu der Sache?"

„Schon zehn Minuten nachdem Minerva mit diesem Schotten verschwunden war!"

„Unglaublich!", befand seine Frau beeindruckt, „Und was sagen sie?"

„Sie sind sich völlig einig darin und haben mir wörtlich gesagt: ‚Es gibt keinen Besseren für diesen Job, als unsere Mum'", wiederholte er gerne die Worte seiner Mädchen.

„Ehrlich?", sie stellte den Briefbeschwerer, dem er heimlich den Namen „Monty" gegeben hatte, mit einem liebevollen Blick zurück an seinen Platz.

„Ja, ehrlich, aber sowohl Deine Töchter, als auch ich wissen, dass es in Edinburgh keine bessere Professorin für allgemeine Tränkekunde gibt, als Dich und das macht es mir so unendlich schwer, Dir einen einfachen Rat zu geben, Hermine!", ergänzte er voller Bedauern.

„Genau da liegt die Crux!", stöhnte Hermine und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen, „Ich liebe meine Arbeit und ich glaube, dass ich sie gut mache und Ambros und der Dekan…", sie wischte sich über die Augen, „und Du!"

„Ich?", er hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, Du", sie sah ihn eindringlich an, „wie geht es Dir überhaupt mit dieser Anfrage?"

„Wie es mir dabei geht?", er dachte einige Augenblicke nach, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich denke, Dir ist bekannt, dass ich Veränderungen nicht sonderlich zugeneigt bin."

„Ja, das ist mir in den letzten Jahren nicht entgangen", grinste Hermine schief, „aber mal ganz ehrlich, Severus, wolltest Du überhaupt, dass ich diesen Job übernehmen würde?"

„Nun, als Lehrer dieser Schule könnte ich mir keine strukturiertere und angesehenere Schulleiterin vorstellen und würde mich sofort dem Urteil meiner Töchter anschließen", begann er zögerlich.

„Gut", nickte Hermine, war aber noch lange nicht zufrieden, „aber als Ehemann und Vater?"

„Tja", machte Severus und stand auf, um – wie immer – einige Schritte zu gehen, „Der Vater dieser unglaublichen Kinder hätte auch gerne eine Mutter, die ihm dabei hilft diesen Hühnerhaufen von Familie zusammenzuhalten, denn alleine ist er ziemlich schnell am Ende mit seinem klugen Gedanken."

„Unsinn!", wischte Hermine diesen Einwand kategorisch vom Tisch, „Du bist ein exzellenter Vater und ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne Dich machen würde!"

„Danke, aber Du übertreibst!", war sich Severus sicher, obschon er schon etwas geschmeichelt war.

„Nein, absolut nicht, aber bitte mach weiter", bat sie und sah ihn scheu an, „was ist mit dem Ehemann, könnte es sein, dass er vielleicht ein wenig eifersüchtig ist oder sich in seinem Ego als Mann verletzt fühlt?"

„Was? Nein", schüttelte Severus belustigt den Kopf, „nichts von all dem! Du weißt genau, dass ich diesen Job nicht will und so gut solltest Du mich schon kennen, dass ich mich nicht weniger bedeutend oder weniger männlich fühle, wenn Dir Anerkennung und Ehre zuteil wird!"

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Hermine sofort, „Du hast mich immer unterstützt und dafür liebe ich Dich um so mehr! Aber ich sehe in Deinen Augen auch Sorge."

„Ach Hermine", seufzte er und fuhr sich durchs Haar, „ich will nur nicht, dass Du unglücklich bist, weil Du die falsche Wahl getroffen hast oder Dich aufreibst, weil Du Dir zu viel zugemutet hast. Denn dann geht irgendwann auch unsere Beziehung schlechten Zeiten entgegen und das schwöre ich bei Merlin, werde ich mit aller Macht verhindern!"

„Oh, Severus", sie stand auf und schloss ihn gerührt in ihre Arme, „darum möchte ich auch von Herzen bitten, denn das wäre das Letzte was ich will!"

„Gut, dann sind wir uns also einig", brummelte er zufrieden und genoss ihre Nähe, „egal wie Du Dich entscheidest, hier unten ändert sich nichts!"

„Nein, hier unten ändert sich nichts, versprochen!", stimmte Hermine heftig nickend zu, bevor sie aber in sich zusammen sackte und leise murmelte, „Ich weiß aber ehrlich nicht, wie ich es Ambros und dem Dekan beibringen soll!"

„Was willst Du Ihnen beibringen, dass Du den Job hier annehmen wirst?", schloss Severus und sah sie aufmerksam über seine lange Nase hinweg an „Es ist schon ein sehr interessanter Job, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, es ist doch wirklich etwas ganz besonderes die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts zu sein!", gab Hermine sofort zu und rang die Hände, „und ich liebe dieses Schloss und ich hätte wirklich einige Vorstellungen und Ideen, wie Hogwarts sich in der heutigen Zeit weiterentwickeln könnte."

„Aber da ist eben noch Edinburgh…", vervollständigte Severus, „Du willst das eine ohne das andere aufgeben zu müssen!"

„Allerdings! Das wäre einfach wunderbar, aber dafür bräuchte ich einen neuen Zeitumkehrer und hätte für die Mädchen und Dich dann trotzdem keine Zeit mehr."

„Das geht natürlich gar nicht!", entschied Severus sogleich, „Wir vier würden Dir das äußerst übelnehmen! Denk an mein Versprechen! Außerdem hältst Du das nicht lange durch, man kann nicht zwei Leben gleichzeitig leben, ohne das etwas auf der Strecke bleibt und wenn wir es schon nicht sind oder Hogwarts oder Edinburgh, dann wirst Du es sein, Hermine!"

„Ja, verflixt, das sehe ich ja ein, aber schön wäre es schon – beides machen zu können, meine ich!", sie machte sich von ihm los und sackte wieder in den Besucherstuhl, dann griff sie zu dem Teller mit den Keksen und kaute lustlos auf dem Gebäck herum.

„Hm", überlegte Severus als ihm eine interessante Idee kam, „vielleicht gibt es ja eine Möglichkeit Abzuspecken!"

„Abzuspecken?", verstand seine Frau gerade nicht und starrte abwechselnd auf ihren Keks und auf ihren Bauch, „Wer oder was soll abspecken?"

„Na, Du jedenfalls nicht!", spottete Severus mit einem breiten Grinsen, dann legte er aber seine Stirn in ähnlich wilde Falten wie seine Frau das konnte und machte wieder einige Schritte auf und ab, „Aber vielleicht gibt es ja die Möglichkeit beide Aufgaben, Edinburgh und Hogwarts unter einen Hut zu bekommen, wenn man etwas an den Aufgabenbereichen beider Jobs feilt, nur die wichtigsten Dinge beibehält und die anderen delegiert. Und vielleicht gibt es doch auch das ein oder andere bei uns hier im Kerker zu optimieren, man bräuchte nur etwas Hilfe."

Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen und starrte ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an, dann kam plötzlich wieder Leben in sie, sie sprang auf, klopfte sich die Krümel von der Robe und verkündete hoffnungsvoll, „Ja, vielleicht…, vielleicht ist das ein guter Ansatz, jedenfalls sollte ich diesen Gedanken mal gründlich durchdenken", und damit stellte sie sich schnell auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen viel zu kurzen Kuss, „Dank Dir, mein Schatz! Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen, achte darauf, dass die Mädchen baden und Lillian soll danach noch mal die Salbe auf ihr Knie auftragen und vor allen pass darauf auf, dass sie nicht wieder heimlich diese Gruselgeschichten liest, sie träumt dann immer schlecht!"

„Wie? Moment Miss Granger!", verlangte er streng, „War das schon alles?"

„Ja, mein Lieber, mehr Anweisungen habe ich für heute nicht für Dich", lachte Hermine, kam aber trotzdem nochmals zu ihm zurück, „Und mehr als einen kleinen Nachschlag hiervon bekommst Du im Augenblick leider auch nicht", lachte sie und legte ihm ihre Arme um den Nacken, um ihn erneut zu küssen, dieses mal allerdings wesentlich gründlicher.

„Nun, es ist ein Anfang", seufzte Severus, stellte dann aber unmissverständlich klar, „aber denke nur nicht, dass ich nicht sehr bald wesentlich mehr davon einfordern werde!"

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", seufzte sie und presste ihr Gesicht tief in den Stoff seines Gehrockes, „ich weiß, ich bin Dir im Moment keine gute Ehefrau und auch die Mädchen kommen viel zu kurz", dann sog sie tief seinen Duft ein und schaute zu ihm hoch, „Aber dafür bist Du ein ausgezeichneter Ehemann und die Mädchen wundervolle und sehr geduldige Kinder. Danke!"

„Denk Dir nichts dabei, meine Liebe!", brummte ihr guter Ehemann, „ich habe ja noch zwei Geliebte, die sich in der Zwischenzeit gut um mich kümmern!"

„Wie bitte?", entrüstete sich Hermine und gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps, „Du kannst denen sagen, dass sie sich trollen sollen, in weniger als drei Tagen treffe ich meine Entscheidung und dann will Deine Ehefrau einen Mann, der zu einer langen, wilden und ausdauernden Liebesnacht in der Lage ist, verstanden?!"

„Hmm", nickte er erfreut, „Völlig, ich werde mich schonen!"

„Sehr gut!", lachte sie und winkte ihm zu, „Bis später also und vergiss Lillians Knie nicht!"

„Wie könnte ich!", seufzte Severus und schwang sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, allerdings war er gedanklich wesentlich näher an den verheißungsvollen Inhalten der angekündigten Liebesnacht, als an wunden Knien von Vierjährigen, von den Verwesungsbeschleunigungstränken der 6. und 7. Klassen mal ganz zu schweigen…


	7. Chapter 7

7. Ein Anfang?!

Hermine Granger brauchte wirklich weitere drei Tage, bis sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, mit der sie zufrieden war. Oder besser gesagt, bis sie an ihrer Entscheidung und den damit verbundenen Bedingungen soviel gefeilt hatte, dass sie das Ergebnis erst Severus und dann Kingsley und Minerva vorstellen konnte. Danach dauerte es noch fast einen Monat, um viele Gespräche und Beratungen mit viel Charme und Diplomatie zu führen, wobei ein Quäntchen Raffinesse auch zum Einsatz kam.

Mitte Mai trat sie dann sichtlich nervös vor das Gremium der Schulräte und Ministeriumsvertreter, allen voran Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Zaubereiminister, um ihnen ihre Antwort mitzuteilen.

Severus hatte sie bis vor den Konferenzraum begleitet, sie nach gründlicher Vergewisserung, dass sie keiner beobachtete, fest in die Arme genommen und ihr ins Ohr geflüstert, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauche, er würde hier auf sie warten und wenn die Räte ihr krumm kämen, bräuchte sie nur zu rufen und er würde sie alle mit schmerzhaften Flüchen bedenken. Ein Angebot, dass seine Frau nur bedingt gut fand, immerhin mochte sie die meisten der Anwesenden, aber das Warten fand sie sehr nett.

Er fand den Kuss, den sie ihm schenkte sehr nett und hätte gerne mehr davon gehabt, aber vielleicht war dazu ja später noch Gelegenheit.

Er blickte auf seine Taschenuhr, 18:00 Uhr, das konnte dauern und seufzend begann er vor dem Konferenzraum auf- und abzutigern. Sein beruhigendes und meditatives Hin- und Her wurde leider ziemlich bald rüde unterbrochen, denn zu allem Unglück tauchte Marcus Grant auf, der ihm ganz begeistert über die Begegnung kräftig auf die Schulter schlug und fast die Hand zerquetschte.

„Ach, mein Bester", dröhnte er und interpretierte Severus gequältes Gesicht völlig falsch, „Das wird schon werden, Minni hat ein gutes Gefühl und zur Not bezahle ich die anfallenden Mehrkosten, wenn diese Geizhälse sich querstellen, daran soll es nicht liegen!"

Severus wollte gerade entgegnen, dass sie sicherlich nicht auf Almosen Dritter angewiesen wären, da wurde er von dem schottischen Feuerwhiskeybrauer verschwörerisch in eine geschützte Ecke gezogen.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, Severus", flüsterte er, „hier habe ich etwas für Dich, vielleicht hast Du ja Zeit und Interesse mal etwas zu recherchieren", und er drückte ihm einen kleinen Zettel in die Hand, auf dem nur eine Zahl und ein Wort stand: ‚6487, Princewater'.

„Die Nummer des Verlieses?", erkundigte sich Severus überrascht.

„Allerdings", nickte Marcus strahlend, „wenn Du mit diesen beiden Informationen das Verlies öffnen kannst, bist Du der rechtmäßige Besitzer. Ein Schlüssel ist nicht nötig."

„Ich werde es mir überlegen", ließ Severus sein Vorgehen offen, steckte den Zettel aber in die Innentasche seines Jacketts.

„Ja, tu das, aber es würde mich freuen, wenn das Geld an einen würdigen Empfänger gehen würde!"

Nun, eine Definition von ‚würdig' wäre wohl auch interessant, ging es Severus gerade tiefenpsychologisch durch den Sinn, als er unversehens noch tiefer in die Ecke gedrängt wurde.

„Severus", begann Marcus Grant und sah sein misstrauisches Gegenüber mit bittenden Augen an, „vielleicht ist die Gelegenheit günstig. Ich möchte Dir nämlich sagen, dass es mir wohl bewusst ist, dass wir zwei sehr verschieden sind und völlig unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von manchen Dingen haben", Severus konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein schnaubendes „Allerdings" verkneifen, „aber so sind Menschen nun mal, verschieden, einmalig. Aber sei gewiss, ich will mein Bestes geben, damit Minerva glücklich wird und Du sollst wissen, dass ich Dich, Deine Arbeit, Dein ganzes Wirken sehr bewundere und mit größter Hochachtung schätze."

„Übertreiben Sie mal nicht, Mister Grant!", entgegnete Severus ungläubig.

„Ich übertreibe immer ein wenig, mein Bester", lachte Marcus Grant, „aber ich lüge nie!" dann wurde er wieder ernst, „Ich muss schon zugeben, dass ich damals, als die Nachricht Eurer Heirat durch die Presse ging, auch mehr als irritiert war."

„Wer war das nicht!", schnaubte Severus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, aber ich habe mir schon als junger Mann vorgenommen, nie nur dem ersten Schein zu trauen, sondern immer sehr gründlich hinzuschauen, das lohnt sich in den allermeisten Fällen, man entdeckt verwunderliches!"

„Und was haben Sie bei uns entdeckt?", eine spöttische Augenbraue zuckte nach oben.

„Das ihr zwei wunderbar zusammen passt!", strahlte Marcus Grant, „und dass Ihr zwar nie händchenhaltend oder schmusend oder anderweitig verliebt gesichtet wurdet und nicht wenige die öffentliche Distanziertheit, die Du bei Festen und Feiern an den Tag legst, als Kälte ausgelegt haben…"

„Richtig, Rita Kimkorn hat mal spekuliert, ob wir eine Schein- oder Zweckehe eingegangen sind", erinnerte sich Severus grimmig. Das mit der Scheinehe hatte sich dann erledigt, als Eileen und später Sera auf die Welt kamen.

„Ja, das war lustig", lachte Marcus, „Diese alberne Person hat sich eben nicht die Mühe gemacht in die Augen zu sehen."

„Hermine ist eine schlechte Schauspielerin!", stimmte Severus sofort zu.

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, aber es waren nicht ihre Augen, die Euch verraten haben."

„Nicht?"

„Nein, mein Guter, es waren Deine!"

„So!"

„Ja, so! Und noch etwas", grinste Marcus Grant, „wenn ich jetzt in Deine schwarzen Augen sehe, dann entdecke ich dort viele Dinge, viel Skepsis und Misstrauen und das ist wohl bei unserer Unterschiedlichkeit angebracht, aber ich sehe zum Glück keinen Hass oder Feindschaft und das macht mich sehr froh, denn ich wäre gerne Dein Freund, Severus Snape!"

„Ich bin sehr sparsam und wählerisch im Eingehen von Freundschaften, Mister Grant", ließ ihn Severus aber kühl wissen.

„Das ist mir völlig klar, denk darüber in Ruhe nach", Mister Grant schlug ihn schon wieder auf die Schulter, „aber hör endlich mit diesem blöden ‚Mister Grant' auf und sag ‚Marcus' zu mir!" Er trat mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen aus der Ecke und legte sein Ohr lauschend an die Türe zum Konferenzraum. Leider war da anscheinend nichts zu hören, denn er drehte sich mit einem kleinen Zucken der Schultern wieder zu Severus um.

„Hab ich Dir eigentlich mal erzählt, dass mein Vater auch ein sehr gewiefter und cleverer Slytherin war, eiskalt und gefürchtet im Geschäft?"

„Nein", und es interessierte ihn auch nur mäßig.

„Ja, das war er. Meine Mutter aber war eine sehr schöne und warmherzige Hufflepuff und er war ihr ein sehr, sehr guter Ehemann und mir ein ausgezeichneter und liebevoller Vater", versicherte Grant, „Übrigens einer, der sehr streng und distanziert tat, den aber seine Augen immer verrieten."

„So! Ein Slytherinvater und eine Hufflepuffmutter. Und welchem Haus gehören Sie an, Mister Grant?"

„Tja, das ist die Frage nicht wahr?", lachte Marcus, „Finde es heraus, wenn Du willst!"

Nun, das würde er sich vielleicht ebenfalls noch überlegen.

In der Zeit in dem sich Severus mit Minerva McGonagalls Schottenverlobten herumschlagen musste, gab Hermine ihr Bestes, um den Räten und Vertretern des Ministeriums ihre Standpunkte auseinander zu legen.

Alle waren sehr gespannt gewesen und hatten die junge Frau erwartungsvoll angesehen.

„Meine Damen und Herren", hatte sie die kleine Rede begonnen, die sie zusammen mit Severus vorbereitet hatte, „Ihre gleichsam überraschende wie ehrenvolle Anfrage und das damit verbundene Vertrauen in mich und meine Kompetenzen hat mich zutiefst berührt und ich habe mir meine Entscheidung in dieser Frage wahrlich nicht leicht gemacht, denn zu viel steht für Hogwarts, aber auch für mich und meine Familie auf dem Spiel."

Nach dieser Eröffnung hatte sie sich zu Minerva gewandt, „Zuallererst einmal möchte ich sagen, dass es mir am liebsten gewesen wäre, wenn Professor McGonagall diese Schule noch eine lange, lange Zeit so erfolgreich, bewährt und sicher geführt hätte, wie sie das in den vergangenen Jahren getan hat."

An dieser Stelle hatten nicht wenige der Schulräte zustimmenden Beifall geklatscht und Minerva war vor Freude etwas rot geworden.

„Aber ich kann ihre Beweggründe verstehen und respektiere schweren Herzens ihre Entscheidung", an diesem Punkt der Rede hatte Severus immer vernehmlich geknurrt und sein Unverständnis und Missfallen zu Minervas überstürzten Zukunftsplänen geäußert, dafür aber stets einen sehr strafenden und mahnenden Blick seiner Frauen erhalten, die der Meinung waren, dass nicht alle Menschen auf dieser Welt für solche Dinge so lange brauchen könnten, wie er es getan hätte. Darauf hätte es eine Menge zu sagen gegeben, aber davon ein andermal.

„Wie sie alle wissen, lehre ich seit gut zehn Jahren an der renommierten Zaubertränkehochschule in Edinburgh", hatte Hermine ergänzt, „Diese Aufgabe erfüllt mich mit großer Freude und Zufriedenheit. Durch die jungen Studentinnen und Studenten und die versierten Kolleginnen und Kollegen werde ich zwar immer wieder vor fachliche Herausforderungen gestellt, aber genau das ist es, was ich liebe und was ich einfach nicht aufgeben kann und will. Ich brauche ihn einfach, den fachlichen Diskurs, die Forschung und die anspruchsvollen Projekte die eine solch anerkannte Universität jeden Tag bietet."

Nun hatten die Schulräte sie zwar durchaus verständnisvoll, aber auch sichtlich enttäuscht angesehen. War das die höfliche Ablehnung der jungen Professorin, hatten sich wohl nicht wenige gefragt und ein besorgtes Gemurmel war aufgekommen. Daher hatte Hermine schleunigst weitergemacht.

„Auf der anderen Seite gibt es für mich aber keinen Ort und keinen Platz auf dieser Welt, an dem ich mehr zu Hause wäre als in Hogwarts. Und es gibt keine Institution und Einrichtung in meinem Leben, die mich mehr geprägt hätte als Hogwarts. Hogwarts ist nicht nur eine Schule für den magischen Nachwuchs, wo man ein wenig Zauberstabgefuchtel oder Tränkepanscherei für den Hausgebrauch gelehrt bekommt, sondern an der herausragende Zaubermeister ihr Bestes geben, um der nächsten Generation von Hexen und Zauberern alles mitzugeben was sie braucht, um die magische Gesellschaft der Zukunft verantwortungsbewusst und kompetent gestalten zu können. Diese Schule, dieses Schloss ist etwas ganz besonderes und nicht umsonst haben die meisten Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter in der Vergangenheit eine wichtige Rolle im Leben der magischen Gemeinschaft gespielt. Sie waren berufen in höchste Ämter und ihr Rat und ihre Meinung waren allenthalben gefragt."

An dieser Stelle musste sie jedes Mal tief Luft holen, denn nun kam sie zum eigentlichen Teil ihrer Antwort.

„Die Leitung dieser Schule ist also eine unglaubliche Verantwortung und eine unglaubliche Ehre und obwohl ich es sehr bezweifle, dass ich mich gut in die Reihe solcher großen Zauberer und Hexen, wie McGonagall, Dumbledore, Derwent und wie sie alle heißen und hießen, einfüge, so will ich doch gerne meine bescheidenen Gaben dazu einsetzen es zu versuchen."

Erleichterter Jubel der ehrenwerten Räte hatte daraufhin die Rede unterbrochen, aber Hermine musste diesen Jubel leider beschwichtigend dämpfen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich kann diese Aufgabe aber nur unter einigen wichtigen Bedingungen annehmen und Sie als Verantwortliche sollten gut überlegen, ob sie sich auf diese Bedingungen einlassen können."

„Aha! Sie will verhandeln! Du bist schon viel zu lange mit diesem Slytherin zusammen", hatte Kingsley daraufhin eingeworfen und anstatt solche Behauptungen augenblicklich von sich zu weisen, hatte Hermine frech gegrinst, „Ja, das färbt wohl ab!"

Dann war sie aber wieder sehr ernst geworden, denn nun kamen ihre Forderungen und weder Severus noch sie waren im Vorhinein sicher, ob diese Bedingungen so angenommen würden.

„Als Erstes würde ich in Absprache mit Professor Ambros Carter meinen Lehrauftrag in Edinburgh für fünf Jahre auf 10 Stunden pro Woche reduzieren, lediglich eine Meisterklasse, eine Vorlesung und ein Seminar in der Woche werde ich nach wie vor übernehmen. Um das zeitlich schaffen zu können, ist meine erste wichtige Bedingung für die Übernahme der Schulleitung in Hogwarts die Neuschaffung einer vollen Assistenzstelle. Ich brauche Unterstützung und Entlastung in den administrativen Aufgaben, die unglaublich viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

Hermine hatte einen unsicheren Blick in die Runde geworfen, denn das leise Gemurmel war wieder aufgekommen und hörte auch erst auf, als ein alter Zauberer im gewagten lavendel-gelbgestreiften Umhang für Ruhe gesorgt hatte. „Das ist zwar in der Geschichte Hogwarts einmalig, Professor Granger, dürfte aber kein grundsätzliches Problem sein, wir werden darüber im Anschluss beraten."

„Danke Mister Groomshild, das ist mir wirklich sehr wichtig!", war Hermines erleichterte Antwort gewesen. Denn wäre bereits zu diesem Punkt Ablehnung spürbar gewesen, hätte sie gar nicht weiter machen brauchen.

„Neben der Einrichtung einer Assistenz, möchte ich zudem Professor McGonagall bitten, erneut die stellvertretende Schulleitung zu übernehmen, denn Professor Snape benötigt in Zukunft mehr Zeit für seine familiären Pflichten, wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können", hier hatte es zustimmendes Grinsen gegeben.

„Außerdem halten wir es nicht für klug, dass die gesamte Leitung in den Händen einer Familie liegt", fügte sie an, nicht dass ihr noch Vetternwirtschaft unterstellt würde.

„Des Weiteren ist es eine schöne Tatsache, dass die Schülerzahlen in den letzten Jahren kontinuierlich ansteigen und immer mehr Anfragen aus dem Ausland dazukommen, daher denke ich für die nächsten Monate und Jahre an einige personelle Ergänzungen des Kollegiums", war sie zu einem weiteren Punkt ihres Masterplans gekommen, „damit halten wir unseren hohen Standard und zudem binden wir junge Lehrkräfte an uns und können auch neue Herangehensweisen mit dem Wissen und der Erfahrung der alten Hasen verknüpfen." Wohlwollendes Nicken zeigte Zustimmung unter den Räten, daher war sie zum letzten Punkt gekommen.

„Aber", hatte sie fortgeführt, „zu diesen personellen, bzw. strukturellen Neuerungen möchte ich auch inhaltlich neue Schwerpunkte setzen, indem ich die Verzahnung mit den Universitäten, Konservatorien und Hochschulen im Land, aber auch mit dem Ministerium ausbauen möchte.

Na, das waren ja völlig neue Ideen und solche Vorstellungen mussten erst einmal kräftig durchdiskutiert werden, schließlich hatte eine sehr alte Schulrätin mit brüchiger, rauer Stimme gefragt, wie Hermine sich das denn genau vorgestellt hätte.

„Durch Meisterkurse und Ausbildungsgruppen in Hogwarts", hatte Hermine gerne erklärt, „Ich möchte mindestens in den wichtigsten Fächern, wie Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke Meisterkurse der unterschiedlichen Hochschulen nach Hogwarts bringen, sie sollen mit Projekten in den höheren Klassen Lehrerfahrung sammeln und unsere Schülerinnen und Schüler gleichzeitig an die Inhalte und Themen der Hochschulen heranführen. Eine Win-Win Situation für beide Seiten also."

„Und mit Deinem Meisterkurs aus Edinburgh fängst Du an, diese Idee umzusetzen, oder?", Kingsley hatte mal wieder die Sache klar im Blick gehabt und Hermine hatte lächelnd genickt.

„Wie gesagt, meine Damen und Herren, denken Sie in Ruhe über diese Vorschläge und Bedingungen nach", hatte Hermine abschließend gebeten und sich mit zitternden Knien wieder auf ihren Stuhl gesetzt.

Daraufhin hatten sich die Ratsmitglieder und die Ministeriumsvertreter zu einer kurzen Beratung zurückgezogen, aber sie hatten nicht sehr lange damit vergeudet nachzurechnen und zu diskutieren, Hermine war ihre Wunschkandidatin und da war eine Assistenzstelle, und einige Lehrerstunden mehr, wie Marcus bereits vermutete, ein sehr kleiner Preis. Auch der grobe Konzeptentwurf der stärkeren Verzahnung mit den Hochschulen und dem Ministerium konnte nur positiv sein, wenn es denn der neuen Schulleiterin gelang, die manchmal etwas arroganten Universitäten und Konservatorien für diese Kooperation zu begeistern. Natürlich hatte Minerva dem Anliegen Hermines, wieder die Stellvertretung zu übernehmen, wie vorher verabredet, zugestimmt.

Hermine hatte als Gegenleistung für dieses Amt zugesagt, eine neue Hauslehrerin oder einen neuen Hauslehrer für Gryffindor zu suchen.

So hatte es keine halbe Stunde gedauert, da wurde die junge Professorin hinzugebeten und Mister Groomshild und der Zaubereiminister verkündeten bester Laune ihre uneingeschränkte Zustimmung zu den Forderungen und hatten sogar noch einige interessante Ergänzungen zu der Vernetzungsidee hinzuzufügen.

„Bevor wir jetzt aber unsere neue Schulleiterin feiern, sollten wir noch zwei wichtige Personen hereinbitten", hatte Kingsley vorgeschlagen, als schon die Sektkorken knallten.

So steckte er seinen schwarzen, kahlen Kopf, mit einem sehr weißen und breiten Grinsen zur Tür hinaus, „Ah, da seid Ihr ja, Marcus, Severus! Kommt rein, es gibt etwas zu feiern!"

Eine Aufforderung, die bei den beiden unterschiedlichen Männern auf dem Flur von Hogwarts zu einem kollektiv befreiten Aufatmen führte. Als beide ihre gleiche Reaktion bemerkten, mussten sie einvernehmlich grinsen, der eine natürlich wesentlich dezenter als der andere.

„Bitte nach Ihnen, Professor Snape", bat Mister Grant höflich und machte eine gekonnte Verbeugung.

„Nein, nach Ihnen, Marcus", antworte Hogwarts Tränkemeister leise und nickte dem Schotten kurz zu.

„Vielen Dank, mein Bester!" lachte Marcus Grant und dachte bei sich voller Hoffnung, „Ein Anfang, wahrlich ein Anfang!"

Übrigens etwas ganz Ähnliches wie es gerade dem finsteren Kerkerbewohner durch den Sinn ging, „Es hätte wahrscheinlich Schlimmer kommen können!", was ja fast das gleiche war, wenn man bedachte, wer diese Gedanken so hatte. Immerhin konnte man die Begegnungen anderer selten so gut im Blick behalten und schon gar nicht beeinflussen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn man sich dauernd um die Belange seiner vielen Frauen kümmern musste. Ach, das war auch schon mal anders gewesen, ging es Hogwarts Tränkemeister kurz durch den Sinn, aber wirklich nur kurz, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich das auch in Zukunft nicht wieder ändern würde und das hatte auch wirklich sein Gutes. Diese Familie und diese Frau dort waren alle Mühen wert.

Unbedingt!


	8. Chapter 8

8. Eingelöste Forderungen

„Wann willst Du denn nun endlich Deine Forderungen eingelöst haben?", erkundigte sich Severus Snape vorwurfsvoll bei seiner Ehefrau, als sie nach Stunden des Feierns mit den Räten auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Räume waren.

„Welche Forderungen meinst Du denn so?", forschte sie und schaute ihn spitzbübisch von der Seite her an. Sie hatte zwei Gläser Sekt getrunken und war so gelöst und entspannt wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr.

„Na, die nach meiner Einsatzbereitschaft für die Durchführung einer langen, wilden Liebesnacht!", half ihr Severus gerne weiter und ließ seinen begehrenden Blick demonstrativ über ihre Kurven gleiten.

„Ach, die!", kicherte seine etwas beschwipste und glückliche Gattin.

„Genau", grollte er lüstern, „ich warte schon ewig und musste ja leider auf Deinen speziellen Wunsch hin, jede anderweitige weibliche Ablenkung ablehnen!", er drückte sie nach einem kurzen Blick nach rechts und links, unvermittelt gegen die raue Wand, um sie sogleich verlangend zu küssen. So bekam sie neben wackeligen Knien schon mal eine konkrete Vorstellung von einer wilden Liebesnacht.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht", nuschelte seine Frau selig, als er kurz von ihr abgelassen hatte, weil er meinte, doch ein Geräusch vernommen zu haben, „dass Du mal so scharf darauf wärst, mit Deiner zukünftigen Schulleiterin zu schlafen!"

„Bei Merlin, ich auch nicht, immerhin waren das in der Vergangenheit überwiegend Männer oder wenn es denn Hexen waren, waren sie durch die Bank weg alt und schrumpelig!", seine Hände ruhten Besitz ergreifend auf ihrem Po, der weder alt noch schrumpelig war. Ganz im Gegenteil!

„Ah ja! Ich werde mir das merken, wenn ich alt und schrumpelig bin, mein Lieber!", sie machte sich mit emporgereckter Nase von ihm los und richtete ihre etwas in Unordnung geratene Frisur.

„Wenn Du alt und schrumpelig bist", er dachte gar nicht daran sie gehen zu lassen und zog sie erneut in seine Arme, „dann bin ich es ja erst recht, außerdem sehe ich dann schlecht und bemerke es wahrscheinlich nicht!"

„Wie überaus charmant!", schnaubte sie kopfschüttelnd, wehrte sich aber gegen seinen erneuten Übergriff nicht im Geringsten.

„Ja, nicht wahr!", seine Hände glitten verheißungsvoll über ihren schlanken Leib. „Du siehst, dass ich mein Bestes gebe, um Dich zu wilden Dingen zu verführen!"

„Ausgezeichnete Taktik!", schnurrte Hermine spottend, denn einer seiner Hände kraulte gerade ihren empfindsamen Nacken und die andere beschäftigte sich mal eben mit ihrer Brust, „Wusstest Du eigentlich, dass ich mir schon seit langer Zeit detailliert vorgestellt habe, einen Schulleiter dieser Schule zu verführen?"

„Wie bitte", Severus hörte augenblicklich mit dem Kraulen auf und schaute sie leicht angewidert an, „wer war das denn, doch wohl nicht Albus oder gar Phineas?"

„Nein, Gott behüte!", kicherte Hermine und schob seine Hand wieder zurück auf ihren Busen, „Es war so ein finsterer, mit düsterem Image, halblange schwarze Haare, große Nase und wundervolle Augen, sein Name ist mir leider entfallen!", konkretisierte sie dann und küsste sehr verführerisch seinen Kiefer entlang.

„Pf…der ist mir leider bekannt", grollte Severus mit bitterem Unterton, „ihn tilgt man besser aus den Analen dieser Schule!"

„Was? Nein!", Hermine drückte ihn energisch von sich weg und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn geschockt an, „Ihn darf man nie, niemals vergessen, denn er war ein sehr kluger und geschickter Schulleiter, der seins dazu beigetragen hat, dass schlimme Zeiten nicht noch schlimmer wurden!", sie fasste seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen, zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter und meinte beschwörend, „ohne ihn gäbe es vielleicht Hogwarts gar nicht mehr!"

„Nun, darüber lassen wir lieber die urteilen, die nach uns kommen werden", lenkte Severus ein und küsste sie lieber. Er wollte im Augenblick keine Grundsatzdiskussionen, er wollte jetzt etwas anderes! Nämlich sie! Darum unterbrach er auch den Kuss und sah sie mit blitzenden Augen an, „Und an dieser Stelle muss ich leider noch mal auf meine Eingangsfrage zurück kommen!"

„Ach ja!", seufzte Hermine und leckte sich versonnen die Lippen, „Die Antwort lautet ‚Jetzt'!"

Severus zog die Augenbraue hoch, „Was jetzt?"

„Komm jetzt in mein Schlafzimmer und lege die Sicherungszauber über den Raum und mach jetzt wilde Dinge mit mir!", flüsterte seine verruchte Frau und künftige Chefin verführerisch.

„Nicht schlecht! Aber ich habe eine bessere Idee, denn die Mädchen werden bestimmt noch wach sein!", auf alle Fälle Eileen und er wusste ehrlich nicht, ob er es schaffen würde, ihr eine gute Nacht zu wünschen ohne dass sie etwas von seiner unglaublichen Erregung mitbekam. Da war es doch besser die wilde Liebesnacht kurzerhand an einen anderen Ort zu verlegen. Ihm stand im Augenblick sowieso der Sinn nach etwas Abenteuer!

Ha!

„Wohin willst Du denn dann?", fragte Hermine, als er begann sie in einem irren Tempo quer durch ganz Hogwarts zu zerren.

„Wirst Du schon sehen!", antwortete er bester Laune und blieb erst im fünften Stock vor einer reich verzierten Tür stehen.

„Das Bad der Vertrauensschüler?", keuchte Hermine verwundert, hier war sie ja schon Jahre nicht mehr gewesen – gut, er auch nicht, aber genau deswegen war es unbedingt einen Besuch wert.

„So ist es!", nickte er sehr zufrieden und öffnete mit einem kleinen Spruch die Türe.

„Du Verrückter!", urteilte Hermine voller Hochachtung.

„'Du Vernachlässigter', wäre passender!", korrigierte Severus sie allerbester Laune, „Komm, es ist leer. Lege aber bitte einen starken Zauber über den Raum, nicht dass noch ein verschwitzter Vertrauensschüler oder eine reinliche Vertrauensschülerin ein Bad nehmen will!"

„Ich teile Dich nicht!", wisperte seine Frau und kaum hatte sie seinen Auftrag erfüllt, drängte nun sie ihn gegen die Fliesen und küsste und koste ihn in wundervoller und sehr anregender Weise.

„Ich Dich auch nicht!", konnte er nur noch dunkel Knurren, vergrub seine Finger in ihrem dichten Haar und konnte von ihren Küssen und der Wärme ihres Körpers mal wieder nicht genug bekommen.

Zugegebenermaßen kamen Sie nicht viel zum eigentlichen Bestimmungszweck des Bades, dafür aber zu einigen anderen Dingen, die in den letzten Wochen doch reichlich kurz gekommen waren im Hause Granger-Snape.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden des neuen Tages hüllten sie sich notdürftig in ihre Roben und schlichen gähnend und grinsend zurück in ihren Kerker, um wenigstens noch ein oder zwei Stündchen Ruhe zu finden, bevor die Mädchen ihr Bett stürmen würden, mit vielen Fragen und einer gehörigen Portion Lust auf Frühstück.

Zudem glaubte er sich schwach daran erinnern zu können, dass seine gedankenlose Frau, Minerva zu einer Besprechung gegen Mittag eingeladen hatte, und da seine Nochchefin in letzter Zeit nur noch im Doppelpack aufkreuzte, sollte er sich schon mal überlegen, ob die angebrochene Flasche Glenfinn für deren Verlobten reichen würde.

Dieser Kerl war wirklich eine Zumutung und eine Herausforderung und vieles, vieles mehr! Aber gut, wenn er Minerva glücklich machte, würde er eben lernen ihn zu ertragen!

Irgendwann und irgendwie!

- Ende -

PS:

Es stellte sich übrigens heraus, dass Severus Snape tatsächlich der rechtmäßige Nachfahre der Prince war und als er einige Wochen später zusammen mit Hermine in Gringotts das seit Jahrzehnten verwaiste Verlies Nummer 6487 öffnete, sah er sich einem wohlbehüteten Vermögen von vielen Tausend Galleonen gegenüber, zudem Schmuck und Wertgegenstände in vergleichbarer Höhe.

„Vergiss nicht", murmelte Hermine angesichts dieses unerwarteten Reichtums, „dass ich Dich nicht wegen Deines Geldes geheiratet habe!"

„Damals hatte ich ja auch noch gar keines", stammelte ihr reicher Ehemann, „Das kam erst mit Dir!"

„Nein! Das kam erst mit meiner Mutter!", konkretisierte Hermine.

„Richtig! Sie wird sich freuen!", stimmte Severus ein.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch!", nickte seine Frau, „und Marcus Grant, der alte Slytherin ebenfalls!"

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Und schon wieder ist eine der Kerkergeschichten um diese verrückte Professorensippe zu Ende. Wem aufgefallen ist, dass die Geschichten auch immer kürzer werden, sei gesagt, dass die Phantasie der Autoren heutzutage zu mehr eben nicht mehr reicht. Früher war eh alles besser, aber heute kann man es wenigstens gelassener sehen. Trotzdem ist noch nicht aller Tage Abend auch hier gilt: ich komme wieder, keine Frage!

Immerhin kommt da noch ein kleiner, netter Epilog….

Also bis übermorgen!

Es grüßt Euch alle herzlich

Efraimstochter


	9. Chapter 9

Ein energisches Klopfen riss Hogwarts frisch gebackene Direktorin aus ihren Überlegungen zur Überarbeitung der neuen Ordnung für minderjährige Zauberer und Hexen, die Kingsley ihr bereits letzte Woche zugeeult hatte und nun der dringenden Beantwortung harrte. „Ja, bitte."

„Schulleiterin", grüßte der große, dunkle Zauber mit arroganter Stimme und deutete ein sehr kurzes Nicken an als er eintrat, so dass nur wenige seiner schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare in sein blasses Gesicht fielen. „Meine Damen und Herren", auch die vielen Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter bedachte er mit einem schnellen Gruß.

„Oh, Professor Snape", sie war überrascht, mit ihm hatte sie eher nicht gerechnet. Sollte er nicht gerade Aufsicht haben? Ach nein, fiel ihr ein, Pomona Sprout hatte mit ihm getauscht. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Nun, ich arbeitete gerade an den Unterrichtsvorbereitungen für die nächste Woche, als mir ein Sachverhalt in den Sinn kam, von dem Sie unbedingt Kenntnis erhalten sollten", erklärte der Professor.

„So!", machte Hogwarts Schulleiterin erstaunt und legte die Schreibfeder beiseite.

„Ja, es handelt sich wohl um einen sehr speziellen Tatbestand, der mich zu Ihnen führt, Direktorin", konkretisierte er mit wichtiger Stimme und legte die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen, um besser einige Schritte vor ihrem großen Schreibtisch auf und ab zu tun.

„Spezieller Tatbestand?", wiederholte sie und zog interessiert ihre linke Augenbraue empor, „Was ist das denn für ein spezieller Tatbestand?"

„Dringende und äußerst drängende Angelegenheiten, Professor Granger!", erklärte er bedeutungsvoll.

„So, das hört sich zwar eindeutig kryptisch aber auch…", sie stockte und auch die rechte Augenbraue zuckte empor, „nun, sagen wir mal, prioritär an."

„Ja, in der Tat!", nickte er, sichtlich erfreut von ihrer schnellen Auffassungsgabe „es knüpft übrigens an unser Gespräch von neulich an. Sie wissen schon…"

Professor Granger beugte sich interessiert nach vorne, „Da ich doch recht häufig mit Ihnen kommuniziere, müssen Sie mir schon ein wenig helfen. Welches Gespräch meinen Sie konkret?"

„Nun, Sie erinnern sich vielleicht, es fand am Abend der Besprechung mit den Räten statt", er schenkte ihr einen sehr speziellen Blick.

„Oh!" sie versuchte erfolglos ein Grinsen zu verstecken, „Meinen Sie das Gespräch auf dem Flur, bevor Sie das Bad der Vertrauensschüler einer überraschenden Inspektion unterzogen haben?"

„Ja, in der Tat!", bestätigte ihr Tränkemeister, „Ihr Gedächtnis funktioniert fabelhaft."

„Ja, solche Dinge vergesse ich nicht", entgegnete sie süffisant, „aber da wir während dieses Gesprächs doch einige unterschiedliche Themenbereiche angeschnitten haben, benötige ich zum besseren Verständnis noch einige weitere Konkretisierungen, Professor Snape."

„Leider kann ich Ihnen dies nicht so einfach mitteilen", schüttelte dieser mit dem größten Bedauern das Haupt.

„Ach, und warum nicht?", sie legte ihren Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Wie ich schon sagte, es ist vertraulich und bedarf daher eindeutig besonderer Vorkehrungen", flüsterte ihr Tränkemeister verschwörerisch.

„Und die währen?", fragte sie mit blitzenden Augen und einer gehörigen Portion Vorfreude im Blick.

„Nun, in etwas dies", half er seufzend und zückte seinen Stab. Dann schwang er ihn kurz und präzise. Augenblicklich waren die Augen aller ehemaligen Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter in ihren Portraits mit schwarzen Augenbinden magisch verschlossen, was einen heftigen Protest unter den gemalten Vorgängerinnen und Vorgängern von Professor Granger hervorrief.

„He! Was soll das?"

„Verdammt! Immer wenn es spannend wird!"

„Das ist nicht fair! Wir sind es durchaus gewohnt ein Geheimnis zu bewahren, Professor!"

Doch Hogwarts Schulleiterin war völlig unbeeindruckt von den zahlreichen Klagen ringsumher, „Oh, ein Obscuro", erkannte sie sogleich, „Dann scheint ihre Mitteilung wirklich sehr spezieller Art zu sein!", und stand schnell von ihrem reich verzierten Sessel auf, um dem Anliegen ihres Cheftränkemeisters noch aufmerksamer zu lauschen.

„Richtig", nickte der und betrachtete sie, als sie direkt vor ihm stand, mit einem sehr undurchsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber vielleicht reichen ihre Vorkehrungen noch nicht ganz aus, Professor", überlegte die junge Schulleiterin angesichts dieses speziellen Gesichtsausdrucks. „Denn wenn es sich wirklich um eine so delikate Angelegenheit handelt, wie ich denke, dann sollten wir vielleicht auch diese Maßnahme hier ergreifen."

Auch sie zückte ihren Stab und schwang ihn schnell und präzise und sogleich waren auch die Ohren der Portraits fest, gegen alles was im Raum selbst zu hören war, versiegelt.

„He, sagen die nichts mehr?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich höre jedenfalls nichts mehr!", scholl es sogleich ärgerlich von den Wänden.

„Das wird ja immer schöner, so eine Unverschämtheit!", fügte ein anderer an.

„In der Tat! Unverschämt, das ist eindeutig Freiheitsberaubung!", beschwerte sich eine eindeutig schrille Frauenstimme.

„Das war eine sehr gute Idee", war Professor Snape anders als die ehemaligen Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter in ihren Rahmen sehr beeindruckt von den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen seiner Chefin und nun zupfte auch an seinen strengen Lippen ein deutliches Grinsen, „aber eigentlich bedarf dieses drängende Anliegen nicht vieler Worte, denn ich hätte es Ihnen auch ganz einfach zeigen können, Direktor."

„Darauf hatte ich ehrlich gesagt auch gehofft, Professor, denn praktische Demonstrationen komplexer Inhalte helfen meistens zu einem besseren Verständnis", war Hogwarts Schulleiterin sofort einer Meinung mit ihm und trat noch etwas dichter an ihn heran.

„Das sehe ich ebenso, Professor Granger", er zückte seine Taschenuhr, „Und um meine kostbare Zeit nicht länger mit Konversation zu vertrödeln, komme ich auch unverzüglich zu einer ersten Anschauung", damit steckte er seine Uhr wieder in die Tasche und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um mit großem Ernst und gewohnter Sorgfalt ihren Mund zu küssen, bevor er sich zu den weiteren Anliegen vorarbeiten würde.

„Was machen die da?", erkundigte sich nach einer geraumen Weile der tiefen Stille und Dunkelheit Professor Dippet.

„Wahrscheinlich etwas Verbotenes!", antwortete Professor Black.

„Oder etwas Unanständiges!", kicherte Dilly Diwent.

„Oder beides!", ergänzte Albus Dumbledore froh.

„Immer wenn es spannend wird, schmeißen die uns raus", nörgelte ein Schulleiter mit näselnder Stimme.

„Das sagtest Du schon!", antwortete ein anderer.

„Ich weiß, es ist trotzdem ärgerlich!"

„Vergessen Sie nicht, Professor McAllister, dass Sie das auch immer gemacht haben!"

„Was? Ich? Nie!", verwahrte sich Professor McAllister entschieden gegen solche Behauptungen.

„So? Und was war mit dieser Aushilfslehrkraft für Astrologie?", hakte seine Kollegin nach.

„Ach, ja", fiel es Professor McAllister wieder ein, „aber die war ja auch wirklich ausgesprochen wundervoll! Dieses wunderschöne rote Haar! Was nur aus ihr geworden ist?"

„Na, da Du schon seit zweihundert Jahren hier herumhängst Murphy, wird auch sie in der Zwischenzeit das Zeitliche gesegnet haben!", antwortete eine weitere Kollegin.

„Du bist einfach herzlos, Milli!", urteilte McAllister etwas beleidigt.

„Nun, vielleicht, Murphy, aber ich tue wenigstens nicht so ehrsam und missbrauche dann dieses Büro für irgendwelche Schäferstündchen!"

„Aber nur, weil niemand mit Dir irgendwelche Schäferstündchen teilen wollte, Milli Shepard!"

„Das ist eine bodenlose Unterstellung, ich hätte jeden haben können!", echauffierte sich Professor Shepard vehement.

„Also mich nicht!", antwortete Professor McAllister fest.

„Und mich auch nicht!", tönte es vielstimmig von rechts und von links.

„Ich fand sie immer viel zu arrogant!", warf jemand gnadenlos ein.

„Und sie sieht noch nicht einmal besonders gut aus!", ergänzte eine andere.

„Ich verbitte mir solche Bemerkungen!", verlangte Professor Shepard beleidigt.

„Ja, aber wenn es doch wahr ist?"

„Also, Sie hingen zwar schon hier, als ich kam, aber ich habe Sie und Ihren Rat immer geschätzt, meine Liebe!"

„Den hatten Sie auch bitter nötig, Professor Black!", war Professor Shepard noch lange nicht besänftigt.

„Das können Sie doch jetzt so nicht sagen!"

„Doch, das kann ich und ehrlich, ich konnte Sie noch nie leiden!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte doch, dass sie arrogant ist!"

Indes sich Hogwarts frühere Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter ausgiebig Nettigkeiten an die gemalten Köpfe warfen, schien Professor Snape seine Anliegen ausreichend vorgebracht zu haben, denn eine halbe Stunde später und mit einem weiteren kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes waren die magischen Augenbinden und der Ohrenverschließzauber wieder verschwunden.

„Na endlich!", atmeten daraufhin alle Portraits erleichtert auf und vergaßen sogleich ihre Streitereien, „das wurde aber auch Zeit!"

„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape für diese wirklich wichtigen Darlegungen und Ihre eindrücklichen Ausführungen dazu", lächelte Professor Granger ihren Tränkemeister vielsagend an und rücke einige Dinge auf ihrem Schreibtisch zurecht.

„Aber gerne doch", antwortete der lange Herr über Hogwarts Kerker hoheitsvoll und wies sie auf den hochstehenden Robenkragen hin, „Ich halte es eben für meine Pflicht, sie über solche Dinge sogleich in Kenntnis zu setzen!"

„Das weiß ich wirklich sehr zu schätzen", freute sich Professor Granger ehrlich, „Wir könnten den Sachverhalt auch später noch in Ihren Räumen vertiefen, wenn Sie möchten."

„Grundsätzlich würde ich ein solches Vorgehen sehr begrüßen, aber leider ist dies nicht möglich", schüttelte der Professor bedauernd den Kopf, „denn dort tummeln sich heute Abend eine erhebliche Anzahl von schnatternden Mädchen und diese bedürfen bekanntlich der fachlichen Begleitung und Aufsicht!"

„Ach ja", fiel der jungen Schulleiterin wieder siedend heiß der versprochene „Scabble-Abend" mit den Schulfreundinnen ihrer mittleren Tochter Sera ein, „verflixt, dann muss ich mich wohl wirklich sputen!"

„Allerdings", stimmte ihr Cheftränkemeister zu, „denn es ist unverantwortlich, wenn Hogwarts Schulleiterin ihre häuslichen Pflichten vernachlässigt!"

„Ja, das geht ja gar nicht!", schüttelte Professor Granger einvernehmlich den Kopf, machte aber gleichzeitig scheuchende Bewegungen, „Aber dann muss ich Sie jetzt leider dringend bitten zu gehen, damit ich diese Papiere noch durchsehen kann, bevor ich die nötigen Verschleierungszauber sprechen muss! Sonst werde ich diese Verpflichtungen wohl an Sie übergeben müssen."

„Wie? Nein, auf keinen Fall", wich Professor Snape entsetzt zurück, „ich habe immerhin nicht umsonst mit Professor Sprout die Aufsicht getauscht. Aber da ich ja den Räten versprochen habe, Sie wo auch immer zu unterstützen, verspreche ich Ihnen, noch vorher in der Küche vorbei zu schauen, um für eine adäquate Verpflegung dieser Mädchenparty zu sorgen."

„Oh! Das ist sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen, Professor, aber wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann hätten Sie auch noch Zeit, um vor Ihrer Aufsicht die Zimmer der Mädchen nach magischen Objekten durchzusehen, denn ich möchte nicht wieder ein schreiendes Kind obliviaten müssen, weil Sie die Packung Schokofrösche auf dem Nachttisch vergessen haben."

„Die habe nicht ich vergessen, die haben Sie vergessen", korrigierte sie Professor Snape entrüstet.

„Wie bitte?"

Professor Granger hatte den Mund schon zu einer empörten Entgegnung aufgemacht, als sie ein kleines Räuspern aus dem Portrait hinter ihrem Schreibtisch unterbrach, „Hermine, meine Liebe, ich weiß ja, wie ihr beide solche Gespräche liebt, aber verschiebt das lieber auf später, sonst sind die Muggelmädchen noch vor Kingsleys Eule da und das wäre in beiden Fällen schlecht."

„Oh, stimmt Albus, danke Dir!", sie schwang sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch, „Also Professor, nachdem wir beide unsere Anliegen vorgebracht haben, freue ich mich sehr, Sie nach einem langen Abend voller Gekicher und Geschnatter in meinen Räumen zu treffen.

„Sehr gut, ich könnte mir denken, dass ein heißes Bad ein guter Abschluss dieses Tages sein könnte"

„Oh, ja, das wäre klasse!"

„Nicht für Sie, sondern für mich!"

„Sie sind unmöglich"

„Ja, aber das ist Ihnen schon seit längerem bekannt, wenn ich mich nicht irre!"

„Allerdings, aber die Hoffnung auf Besserung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt!"

„Wir sehen uns!"

„Ja, das tun wir und hoffentlich nicht nur das!"

Damit schloss der dunkle Professor die Türe hinter sich und ließ sich mit sehr zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck die vielen Stufen hinuntertragen. Beinahe hätte er sogar ein wenig vor sich her gepfiffen. Aber wie bereits seine jüngste Tochter Lillian erkannt hatte, hatte es nun wirklich was, dass seine Frau nicht mehr in Edinburgh lehrte, sondern die meiste Zeit in ihrem Büro hier in Hogwarts zu finden war. So konnte er auch in Zukunft seine Anliegen stets umgehend vorbringen.

Bei Merlin! Das waren Begegnungen der ganz speziellen Art, die er wirklich, wirklich liebte!

Ein „Dreifaches Hoch" auf Minervas Clantreffen!

In der Tat!

So, am Ende wie immer und wie immer gerne:

Allen Leserinnen und Lesern und vor allem GwenLupin der einzigen treuen Reviewerin ein herzliches Wort des Dankes! Es war mir, wie stets, eine wirkliche Freude und natürlich geht es weiter mit diesen wilden Geschichten rund um unsere Kerkerfamilie. Wir lesen uns also wieder, wenn Ihr wollt!

Bis dahin, alles Gute Euch und allen, die Euch am Herzen liegen ebenfalls.

Es grüßt Euch,

Eure  
Efraimstochter


End file.
